The Princess and The Priceless
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: She's the youngest McMahon daughter. He's the son of a legend and considered "Priceless". When Legacy and McMahon's clash, Vanessa and Ted are left in the middle of the battle field. Romeo and Juliet has nothing on them Ted/OC
1. Young Princess and Young Priceless

***_* A/N: I COULDN'T RESIST!**

**So my Christian Fan Fic didn't work out like i wanted  
and yes i deleted it.  
NO WORRIES i'm going to make one of him soon**

**HOWEVER i did want to write a Ted Fan Fiction.  
so this is my first chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! *_***

**Chapter 1: Young Princess and Young Priceless  
**  
"Ted, please stop thanking me" Linda McMahon told the Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase. "I told you I'd watch Ted for you. Him and Shane get along very well, plus he can get to know Vanessa since its been a while since they've last saw each other"

"I'm sorry Linda for the constant nagging, it's just so hard to keep him happy when we're constantly moving from city to city" Ted replied while flashing a smile. Just as Ted finished his statement, his son and namesake, Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr., walking into the McMahon locker room.

"Hey there Ted. How are you kiddo?" Linda asked the young boy. Ted was no older than 13 years old, but had some features of his dad.

"I'm fine. I just saw Bret and got a soda. Is Shane here yet?" the young DiBiase asked. Linda smiled.

"He's busy with his dad, but he should be here soon." Linda replied. Ted's face fell a little, showing the disappointment that his friend Shane wasn't around yet. Linda inhaled and spoke "Stephanie and Vanessa are in the back if you want to see them."

"Yeah, go see the girls. Be a stud and hang around McMahon women" the Million Dollar Man joked as he lightly pushed his son in the direction of the girls.

Ted sighed and groaned. He didn't want to be around Stephanie; all she talked about was girl stuff as far as Ted was concerned. The younger DiBiase exhaled and knocked on the door before opening the door. "Hello?" he yelled before fully opening the door.

"Who is that?" Stephanie yelled back before running to the door. The brown haired, green eyed princess opened the door and scoffed. "Shane's not here DiBiase. It's just me and 'Nessa"

"I know. I don't want to be around you either, but my dad said hang out with you..." Ted Jr. spat back at Stephanie who just darted hatred from her eyes before opening the door. Ted sighed as he looked at the dolls on the floor. "Were you two playing Barbie?"

"I was, but 'Nessa didn't want to play anymore" Stephanie replied before Ted's young eyes darted to the 9 year old girl sitting on the couch, staring at the television. Ted sighed and pushed his hands inside his jean pockets.

"Hey Vanessa, what's up?" Ted asked Vanessa. Vanessa briefly looked up and smiled before focusing back on the television. Ted started walking around the television and looked back at Vanessa. "What are you watching?"

"I'm watching wrestling, duh" the youngest of the McMahon family replied. Her big brown eyes looked up at Ted. "You know, that show our dads work for?"

"Funny Vanessa. I know what wrestling is kid; when I grow up, my dad wants me to be a wrestler" Ted admitted. Vanessa looked at Ted and giggled.

"I would have thought that's what you want to do" Vanessa replied while Ted shook his head no.

"Nope. I'm too young to know what I want to be when I'm older" Ted replied. "Not everyone knows what they want to do in life-"

"Only stupid people don't know. I know I want to be in the business" Vanessa interrupted. "I want to be on t.v, like my dad"

"You can't own WWF, Shane is next to own it. You're a girl so you can't wrestle, so that dream goes out the window" Ted replied rudely.

"I'm a McMahon, if I want to work here I will!" Vanessa yelled "Who are you to tell me where I work when I'm older? Just because your dad is Ted DiBiase doesn't scare me"

"Vanessa you are such a little princess it's sad" Ted scoffed before folding his arms and sitting back on the couch. "Where is Shane so I don't have to be around little girls anymore"

"He's with dad, sucks for you Ted Di-Grossy. Now be quiet I'm watching MY dad's company" Vanessa told Ted. Ted glared at Vanessa and scoffed. Vanessa looked up at Ted and stuck her tongue out at him and shoved him. Ted grunted and pushed Vanessa and hit her with a pillow.

"Calm down little girl. You don't want to break a princess nail" Ted replied sarcastically before Vanessa leaped and started hitting Ted. The two young ones fought until a voice beckoned.

"What are you two doing?" Vince McMahon asked while laughing. Ted and Vanessa stopped fighting and looked up at Vince. Standing next to him was his son Shane. "Are you two fighting?"

"Hello Mr. McMahon. I'm sorry, its just Vanessa is such a little... ugh" Ted replied making Vince laugh.

"Daddy, I didn't do anything. I was watching t.v and he started" Vanessa told her dad. She looked over at Shane and sighed "Take your friend Shane. He's so annoying"

"Like you aren't..." Ted mumbled. Shane laughed and motioned for Ted to come with him. Vince watched his youngest daughter stare at the screen.

"Did you start with Ted munchkin?" Vince asked his tiny princess while running his hand through her soft brown hair. Vanessa shook her head no and looked up at her father.

"Daddy, is it true because I'm a girl, I can't work for WWF like you?" Vanessa asked sincerely. Vince smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head before kneeling to her eye level.

"Of course you can work here at the WWF when you get older Vanessa" Vince started before exhaling "but I want you to be better than this company. I want you to go to college and become smart and beautiful. If after college you want to come here, then you come and work here. Does that sound like a deal princess?"

Vanessa thought about it "It would be if I can be in control of who wants to be a wrestler. That way I make sure Ted never works here with me" the princess replied.

Vince chuckled "How about we see how you do in college first?" he asked his daughter. Vanessa shook her head in agreement before shaking her father's huge hand. Vince smiled and watched his daughter take in the sights of the business.

It was then he realized four things. One, Vanessa would be a part of the McMahon Enterprise; two, Ted would definitely be a part of the wrestling business if his father had his way. Three, Ted and Vanessa would eventually get along and four, something would test these two more than they'd imagine.

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!! *_***


	2. The Reformed and The College Boy

***_*A/N: I had fun writing this chapter  
i like Ted so much now...**

**in and out of this story lol*_***

**Chapter 2: The Reformed and the College Boy**

"Stephanie I am not a 'My Size Barbie' so can we not enter a dress shop? It's evident that I'm not going to prom because no one dares ask the McMahon daughter. Everyone feels the need to impress me, and that it better be good because of dad" 17 year old Vanessa remarked to her sister. "I hate being a fuckin' McMahon sometimes..."

"Whatever 'Nessa..." Stephanie replied while looking down at her watch. Stephanie had a plan, and damn it it was going to work. She had been walking around the mall and pulled Vanessa into a dress shop. "You are going to prom. Even if I have to tell dad to hire one of the baby faced wrestlers to go with you"

"Stephanie are you serious? It's not like it matters. I'm not going to have fun anyway" Vanessa remarked. "I mean I can tell you everything about WWF right now in one breath. However, when it comes to guys, I'm completely clueless. Think about it..."

"If I remember correctly, you have had your fair share of boyfriends..." Stephanie replied picking up the dress she picked out for her sister last week when she first devised her plan. "That last one, Dylan, was cute"

"Yes, but also not smart..." Vanessa retorted before walking over to her sister who was holding up a royal blue dress that screamed her name "This dress is really nice"

"Try it on. You're going to prom and that's final Vanessa..." Stephanie said handing Vanessa the dress. Vanessa pouted and walked to the dressing room. "Stop with the sulking and just trust me? Shit...I'm your sister-"

"Which further makes trust irrelevant. Plus you're a McMahon, how honest can you be?" Vanessa joked from behind the dressing room door. She gave one last look at herself and was pleased with the contrast of the color from the satin dress. Vanessa sighed and slowly opened the door and looked down at the floor. "Perfect dress-"

"...and now you have the perfect date..." a voice beckoned, making Vanessa gasp. She hadn't heard that voice in such closeness to her in weeks, months maybe. His muscular frame caught her eyes, but it was always his smile that made her say the same thing every time she saw him...

"You are priceless you know that?" Vanessa remarked before running into the man's arms for a huge hug. She chuckled and squealed a little before he put her down. "Ted DiBiase Jr., what are you doing here? I thought you were at college"

"I am Vanessa, but I was told a certain best friend of mine who is graduating this year, her prom is coming up and that she didn't want to go..." Ted replied stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So Steph decided to play fairy god-rich and fly me to Connecticut to take you-"

"So she pimped you out?" Vanessa joked. Ted smiled and pushed Vanessa back in the direction of the dressing room.

"Get changed. That's your prom dress. Stephanie will handle all the girly shit while you come out and catch up with me" Ted replied before shutting the door.

* * *

"Did Stephanie really pay you to come and take me to prom Teddy?" Vanessa asked Ted, who she was sharing a huge ice cream sundae with. "I was perfectly content not going to prom-"

"Shut up 'Nessa I know you. You were not content" Ted replied while messing with the melting ice cream and laughing. "To answer your question, it's a yes and no. Steph and Shane bought the ticket, all they had to do was tell me about how you weren't going and I saw to it to take my best friend to prom. Besides I never went to mine. It's hard being a DiBiase, and even worse when no one wanted to go with me."

"And now you feel and understand my pain Ted" Vanessa remarked. "I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

"Vanessa, please stop will you? I want to take you to your prom" Ted exclaimed while chuckling.

"Even after all those childhood years I was such a princess bitch to you?" Vanessa joked "Which by the way, my dad can still totally kick your dad's butt"

"Oh yeah, real mature Vanessa. You smell like broccoli" Ted joked back. "We've gotten past those years and... we've been run-to friends since that kid tried to kiss you when I picked you up from school"

Vanessa laughed as she remembered that day. "Yeah. You were 17 I was 13. You punched out a freshman. He grabbed my ass and said he wanted to shove his tongue down my throat. I died of laughter and you didn't find it so funny. You stormed up to him and punched him the fuck out. He didn't speak to me, in fear that my 'boyfriend' might come after him again"

"It worked; he left you alone and we actually became closer friends than before. I mean sure we were close, but now everyone knew that we were a packaged deal" Ted replied with a smile. Vanessa smiled back and looked down at the table.

"So how is college Ted? Is it the drinking and parties we see on television?" Vanessa asked

"Not really. It depends on the people in the college. My college has its party boys, its drinkers and then there's me" Ted chuckled. "But college is not that bad 'Nessa"

"Have you finally figured out what you want to do after college? I mean your dad has already made you do the wrestling thing" Vanessa asked "So...what's next?"

"You have to promise not to laugh if I tell you what I'm thinking of becoming..." Ted remarked

"Oh my fuckin' god, are you becoming a male stripper? 'Cause if you are, I'm going to Chip-n-Dales every night and throwing my money at you" Vanessa joked. Ted laughed and shook his head no. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking of becoming a minister...." Ted replied lowly. Vanessa dropped her spoon and her mouth gaped open. Ted chuckled. "Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies that way"

"Are you serious Teddy? Like you... a minister? You've committed so many carnal sins in high school with the nastiest and easiest girls, or so you told me. That's going to take years of repenting if you're going to be a minister" Vanessa joked.

"Funny Vanessa. No seriously, I'm thinking of becoming one. It's not definite, but it's being considered" Ted replied.

"Well if it's something you want to do, then by all means go be a minister. Just don't expect me to call you 'father' Ted. That'll be just plain weird" Vanessa remarked.

"Yes because it's always been my dream to hear you call me father" Ted replied.

"Pervert" Vanessa said while giggling. Vanessa looked up at Ted "I hope you know that I'll support you all the way, regardless of job choice"

"Thanks. That means a lot to me 'Nessa. I mean it" Ted replied sincerely while looking Vanessa's eyes. "Thanks…"

"No problem. It's what happens when you've grown up in the business. We've watched so many people come and go; they move on and then don't want their children involved. Us as… friends and reformed spoiled brats, we need to be together. I don't think I'd know what to do if you weren't my friend Ted" Vanessa stated.

"You'd be dateless and not going to prom" Ted joked, flashing his pearly white million dollar smile.

"You're priceless you know that?" Vanessa asked while standing up and stretching.

"Yeah I know…" Ted answered before grabbing Vanessa's shoulders and pulling her close to him. They walked the mall together, laughing and joking the night away.

Nothing could ruin these two….

…or so they thought…

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!! REVIEW!!! *_***


	3. The Business and The Problem

***_* A/N: I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who  
**_-favorites  
-reviews  
-story alerts  
-author alerts_**  
ANYTHING I DO!!!**

**I'm writing all these chapters and stories for you guys. I mean i write them for fun, but still  
you know what i mean... lol *_***

**Chapter 3: The Business and The Problem**

23 year old Vanessa had been working at the family business, World Wrestling Entertainment, for three years along with her best friend and newest WWE Superstar, Ted DiBiase Jr. Ted DiBiase Jr. was guaranteed to be a star. Soon after coming into the WWE, him and his partner, who was also the son of a legend, Cody Rhodes became tag team champions. Although soon as Ted came into WWE, he was a heel, he loved the spotlight. His character was cocky and vain, referring to himself as 'priceless' which annoyed fans. Later down the line, he joined forces with Randy Orton. Randy Orton, son of Cowboy Bob Orton, was an ex-champion with nothing but aspirations of winning gold once again. Together Randy, Cody and Ted formed a stable named "Legacy" which stood for what they come from, and what they plan to be… a legacy.

As of late, Legacy had decided to declare war on the McMahon family. It started when Vince McMahon had decided to fire Randy Orton. Vince was going to fire him, but Randy struck Vince and had punted Vince McMahon in the head with his foot. Stephanie then took over as acting General Manager along with Shane. Stephanie and Randy had tension, due to the hatred she had for Randy for kicking her father in the head. Stephanie wanted Randy to pay; all Randy wanted his title shot since he won at the Royal Rumble that year. His target was none other than the cerebral assassin Triple H, who was currently the WWE Champion. What other way than to get into the head of the man notorious for playing head games? Threatening his family and wife. As of today, things aren't so great between the McMahon's and Legacy, which has definitely put a strain on the friendship she had with Ted DiBiase.

"Vanessa Monroe McMahon, you know the problems with Legacy" Shane replied while walking around in his office. "There is no way dad is going to let you out of his sight. Especially to see Ted, who is a part of Legacy-"

"Shane, I'm 23 years old. I help run this company behind the scenes and no one knows who I am in the WWE Universe. I'm the unknown McMahon. Only one who knows me is Ted, which is fine" Vanessa stated while going over numbers in Shane's computer that projected estimated numbers of sales and viewers. "He won't hurt me, this I know"

"He's changed since we were kids 'Nessa. He's a grown man and he's also not in well standings with this family. God forbid dad catches you with Ted, you'd have no life, he'd have no job and then you won't have each other…" Shane stated while leaning over his desk to look Vanessa in the eyes.

Vanessa hated the fact that things couldn't be the way she wanted them to be with Ted. Ted meant the world to her. The sad thing is no one, not even Ted, knew he was her world. He fought for her, as she did for him. He took her to her prom, which was a night that she'd never forget. He persuaded her to take up business management in college, and in return she got him a job in WWE when finally decided that wrestling was what he wanted to do with life.

Ted was Vanessa's first kiss when she was 12 years old. They didn't plan it to happen that way, but it did. Ted was also her first on her prom night. If there was one guy she could trust with anything regarding firsts, whether it'd be ideas or any type of milestones in her life, the guy would be Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.

"I know what I'm doing Shane. Besides, it'll be after RAW tonight, when all fans leave and superstars go home. Ted and I will hit a diner, somewhere low key and eat and catch up" Vanessa explained while watching her brother's face. His face was stone like, not moving at all; there was no sign of emotion in Shane's face.

"You will stay here... got it? You will NOT interfere with anything that might be McMahon and Legacy related. If I have to, I will send John in here to stay with you" Shane replied making Vanessa's nose scrunch. John Cena was the only superstar that knew she was a McMahon. They actually got along rather well, but the fact of him babysitting her angered her, because John was always the worst at it.

"Fine. Can I at least watch the damn show?" Vanessa asked. Shane nodded and left the office, leaving her to watch the show and work on the next big merchandise sale. This was becoming too harsh of a time for her. The show didn't even matter anymore to her; she was waiting patiently for RAW to be done so she and Ted can run off and be Ted and Vanessa, not members of feuding clans.

Directing her eyes to the television, Vanessa stared at Ted. Ted's posture spoke cockiness and pride, plus more than anyone should allow. Ted stood with arrogance like his leader, the retched Randy Orton. Randy was the definition of talent, but the epitome of jackass. At least that's the persona he portrayed; Vanessa gave him credit, he portrayed it well.

Ted was so out of his comfort zone; Vanessa could sense all he wished was people could see him for the nice guy he always had been. That's all she really wanted since he first started here; however Vince had different plans for his character and made him heel. Ted battled the decision; Ted had the feeling he didn't need to live off of his dad's name, but Vince wanted him to. After all what Mr. McMahon says goes.

RAW was over and Shane walked into his office. Vanessa helped him with possible match cards for next week, organized his messy schedule and told a few jokes with him. After looking down at her phone and noticing she didn't get my usual call from Ted, signaling everyone left and we can leave, Vanessa gave Shane the crappy excuse of needing to stretch her legs and left his office.

Vanessa's legs dragged her to the direction of Ted's locker room, no matter any detour she decided; it led Vanessa back to him and that one locker room. She tried so hard to fight the need to see him and walked past the locker room. It was then Vanessa exhaled and walked right into someone… hard.

"Ouch" Vanessa hissed, holding her head and looking up, noticing she was standing in front of Ted. A slight smile formed on Vanessa's face, but quickly faded when he didn't smile back. "Nice to see you too Ted-"

"Am I really that priceless that everyone, even lowly office workers know me? Who are you?" Ted hissed. This isn't what Vanessa was used to. This wasn't Theodore; it was hardly Ted.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa asked a little bewildered. Ted smirked that same evil, maniacal smirk he wears on television. She sighed thinking he was doing this to annoy me. "Just because your dad was a manager, doesn't make you a legacy"

"Just because you work in the office, doesn't mean you are automatically better than me. You don't pay me… so back off" Ted replied while Vanessa huffed.

Vanessa began to think it was all an act; she thought Randy or even Cody had stayed behind to make him stay in character. Slowly turning around, she saw the figure of the viper himself walking in her direction. Vanessa straightened her body, showing no fear. Randy smiled and walked past her.

"Ted, you ready to go?" Randy asked. Ted nodded and sneered at Vanessa, making her narrow her eyes and throw daggers of hate at him.

Vanessa turned to walk away, rolling her eyes. Ted had lost who he was in her mind. Vanessa had gone through many ways to ignore Ted, when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Thank god hotels have balconies. I'll climb through yours with food, videos and my ass so you can kick it. Sorry 'Nessa_

_-Ted_

Vanessa smiled feeling a little better. Ted was still Ted.

The question was… for how much longer?

***_* REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! *_***


	4. The Late Night Rendezvous

_*_* A/N: It's **been a while** since i updated **this one**  
because I wanted the words and the situation to be **right**_

_It might be a while for another funny chapter  
this is the last one  
because the **drama should start to begin**!!_

_Okay so I tried to make this chapter good  
sorry if it isn't  
but it was** hard **to write this chapter and watch **WWE Superstars**  
where **my love John Cena** fought **my side man Ted DiBiase Jr.**  
wait... **WHAT**?  
**who said that?!?!?!?**_

_okay I guess **me** lol *_*_

**Chapter 4: The Late Night Rendezvous**

Vanessa walked around her hotel room in her oversized white t-shirt and short shorts. It never took Ted this long to come to her hotel room. It had become a ritual between the two since he first got to WWE. No one knew that they knew each other for years, and they decided to keep it that way for the sake of Vanessa's family. Especially with this war brewing in the WWE now, it was so much safer to keep the friendship between Ted and Vanessa a secret.

A tap at the balcony window made Vanessa jump and hold her chest. Slowly she walked over to the balcony and opened the curtains. Standing outside on the balcony was Ted smiling sheepishly. Vanessa shook her head and exhaled. Opening the door, Vanessa giggled.

"Sorry. Apparently Cody is a night owl these days. He wants me to stay up with him and watch TV and all that dumbness. Like who wants to watch 'Family Guy' all day?" Ted asked looking at Vanessa.

"You know how I feel about 'Family Guy.' You know when I grow up I want to be Stewie" Vanessa joked, causing Ted to smile.

"I come bringing some movies, snacks, hopefully still solid ice cream and my priceless yet lovely ass to kick" Ted replied with a smirk "I'm so sorry for being an ass to you earlier. It's the whole… Legacy persona thing that is kickin' my ass"

"Don't… please? Let's just have some fun and not talk about earlier. It'll be a major buzzkill" Vanessa said fully opening the door for DiBiase to walk in. Ted handed Vanessa the bags and he closed the door. Shoving his hand inside his jean pants pockets, he sighed and looked around the McMahon suite; well at least this was one of them.

Her room was possibly the size of two rooms combined with a huge television, surround sound and two beds. Ted always laughed at Vanessa when it came to rooms like this, because she hated them. Vanessa would much rather stay in a regular room, but the curse of being a McMahon, she had no say.

"You laugh, you die Ted. I know you want to laugh at where I'm staying. I hope you bought a change of clothes this time because I miss my sweats" Vanessa replied looking through the bag of movies.

"'Nessa I've seen you in bra and panties… and less. Who cares if I sleep in my boxers?" Ted said unbuttoning his shirt. "I bought over our favorites; the whole 'Underworld' trilogy, 'Old School' both 'Step Up' movies and 'Blades of Glory' so let's make this night fun"

"Oh Ted, you always know the way to sweet talk a woman" Vanessa replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes and chuckling. Vanessa had taken off her oversized white t-shirt, and emerged in her shorts and tank top. "I say we laugh our asses off and watch some 'Old School' because I can never get enough of Will Ferrell's antics"

"You're love for Will Ferrell scares me often" Ted responded while pushing Vanessa lightly. Vanessa giggled and slapped Ted's arm. "Ow Vanessa, that stings damn it; you're hands are small"

Vanessa giggled and rubbed Ted's arm "Aww, where does it hurt Teddy?" she replied in a baby voice. Ted pouted and pointed where she hit him "Awww poor Teddy…" Vanessa said before slapping his arm once more. "Suck it up, be a man"

"You are the rudest McMahon I know, I hope you know that. Seriously, that hurts 'Nessa" Ted replied chuckling. Ted walked over to the bag of goodies and stole a bag of plain potato chips. Ted shoved a chip in his mouth and walked back over to Vanessa, smiling.

"You are nasty. Nasty and priceless… that is your new title" Vanessa joked while turning to Ted. Ted smiled and Vanessa laughed while walking to the DVD player. Bending down to put the DVD in the player, Ted mockingly wolf-whistled "Keep it in your pants DiBiase"

"Aww, but it's been very nice and not near you in years" Ted mocked while laughing "I'm joking, I'm joking Vanessa"

"One time and it follows me. I sleep with you one time in my entire lifetime and you joke about it" Vanessa replied smiling and walking to the bed. Ted slipped out of his jeans and stayed in his white tank top and Joe Boxers. "You couldn't bring the bag of goodies over this way?"

"We'll share the big bag until it's done, then we'll eat whatever else I bought" Ted stated. "Damn 'Nessa don't be so greedy"

"I haven't eaten, because I was supposed to go to a diner and eat with someone, but he decided to because his leader was still around" Vanessa replied while grabbing a chip.

"I thought we weren't going to go there 'Nessa?" Ted asked while sighing. Ted sat upright in the bed and leaned toward Vanessa. "I'm sorry, but it's definitely all just… something I have to do to keep up with the Legacy name. I'm sorry that I had to treat you like that, but if I treat you any other way, they'll know what's up. They'll find out that you're a McMahon and you'll be next on the target list. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt-"

"Ted, you know me. I've been itching for a fight since this whole… feud happened. Shane won't let me out of his sight; Stephanie has gone into this whole mother tirade and protects me" Vanessa said while rolling her eyes. She really did hate when Stephanie tried to do what her mother, Lind, did the best. "Paul worries all the damn time, which makes Shawn worry too. John, who is the only wrestler that isn't family or extended family that knows I'm a McMahon, is always watching my back. With all that protection and eyes watching me constantly, I don't think anything will happen to me"

"You have no idea to what extent Randy wants the McMahon's exterminated. If he knew you were one…" Ted started "… he'd hurt you, and then kill me for even thinking of associating myself with you and with-holding information about said 'hidden McMahon.' He's vicious"

"And I'm a McMahon. How vicious do you think I can be?" Vanessa asked while smiling.

"I'm sure you can be lethal, but for the sake of our friendship, can you please stay out of this one?" Ted asked

"Ted what am I supposed to do when he tries to pick off the family fully one by one? Just sit behind, watch him destroy my family like it's a game to play?" Vanessa asked with tears in her eyes. Ted saw what this whole situation was doing to her; it was tearing her apart slowly. "I've watched Randy kick my dad in the head. He's slowly breaking my family apart and honestly I know I'm the only hope they've got left"

"And you know that behind all doors and beyond all arena locker rooms, you have me and that isn't going to change 'Nessa" Ted replied. "I haven't moved…"

"But you will if Randy has his way. We're in the middle of a battlefield. We're soldiers sitting out on the frontline of the war, but we are giving each other signals of 'watch out' because of our past" Vanessa said messing with Ted's hands. "We're going to die in this war if we don't figure out what to do"

"No we won't. We have each other and that's all that matters. You haven't even looked once at Will Ferrell since we put the movie on" Ted joked.

"I've been busy talking to you. I can always watch 'Blades of Glory' with you" Vanessa stated. "So, do they believe you are staying with some ring rat?"

"It's been working as of late. After all I am simply priceless…." Ted stated while moving his eyebrows up and down. Vanessa laughed and looked at the television. The two watched movies, forgetting the battle they were involved in.

Bombs were due to fly soon…

***_* REVIEW GUYS!!!*_***


	5. The Princess and The Legend Killer

_*_*A/N:** OKAY...**_

_**I'm done**... yes **I am done!!**  
I'm done **denying my love for Ted...**  
its becoming too hard to do so..  
it kills me to_

_Especially when I just got the **Cena vs. DiBiase** match  
downloaded on my laptop  
and i find myself rewinding **NOT ONLY** to **Cena's entrance**  
but to **Ted's entrance**, while finding myself singing **"Yeah... I'm Priceless!!!"**  
as well as **watching him do that little knee slide on the ring apron**_

_**OMG IT WAS SOOO SEXY!!!**_

_or when he climbs on the turnbuckle before the match!!_

_**OKAY enough....**  
its going to alter my dreams lol *_*_

**Chapter 5: The Princess and The Legend Killer**

Vanessa had just gotten out of the shower. As always when Ted stayed around, she got a late start on the day. Ted had left already, most likely around dawn to keep up with the whole image of sleeping with some stupid fan. Vanessa hated the fact of that's what she had to be, some lie, but it was the only way she would be able to see Ted.

Slowly she pulled a vest over her white and black pin-striped button up shirt. It complimented her dark blue jeans and black heeled boots. Vanessa dreaded another day at work, but it was her job. What exactly was she going to do to get out of it? Say she was a McMahon and demanded a day off? That'll definitely show who the McMahon princess around here was.

Vanessa walked down two floors, a routine she had to do to make sure she wasn't noticed coming from the McMahon floor. Vanessa pressed the button to go down to the lobby when she heard the door close on her left side. Looking up quickly, she saw a frame she wished she would erase from her memory bank.

His 6 foot 4 inch frame, rather tanned skin and low haircut caught Vanessa's eyes. He wore his own T-Shirt as well as blue jeans and sneakers. He gripped his travel bag as she looked into his icy blue eyes. The figure smirked that trademark smirk; the same smirk that caused Vanessa's family to start falling into shambles and destroy her last name.

Vanessa McMahon was staring at Randal Keith Orton…

Exhaling slowly, Vanessa focused her vision back at the elevator. She shoved her hands into her pockets while waiting for the elevator to arrive. Slowly she looked up at the man looking back down at her. Vanessa panicked. Exactly how do you talk to the man who is single handedly running your family, the same man who wants to end your family? How do you respond to the one man who wants to watch your family be destroyed and all you can do is hold back your true identity? It's something Vanessa didn't want to think about, but had to quickly.

"Can I help you with something?" Randy asked Vanessa. Vanessa smirked and shook her head. "I mean obviously you see something you like" he finished while pointing at his body. Vanessa eyed the man and chuckled.

"Yeah, sure don't be too sure of yourself there Randy" Vanessa responded. Randy eyed Vanessa, wondering how she knew his name.

"And you know me how…?" Randy asked. Vanessa thought her cover was blown. Vanessa knew for sure this was the end for her. She had slipped up and now she was going to pay the price. "Are you some little fan who stalks out the wrestlers of the WWE for a good time or whatever fancies you this week?" Vanessa laughed and silently thanked god she wasn't caught.

"You do work for the WWE don't you?" Vanessa asked smirking at Randy who just smirked, seeming impressed with Vanessa. Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor, not noticing that the elevator was there.

"Are you getting into the elevator?" Randy asked Vanessa. Vanessa nodded and walked inside. Randy slowly followed after and sighed. His eyes scanned Vanessa's frame and he lifted his head. "What brings you to this hotel?"

"No need for the small talk Mr. Orton, I work for the WWE" Vanessa replied without looking up at Randy. Randy scoffed and chuckled. "It's so great to see I amuse you Mr. Orton"

"Because that's the lamest way to try and say something to me; you work for WWE? Yeah sure, I find that hard to believe" Randy stated in his cocky tone. Vanessa rolled her eyes and huffed, showing how unimpressed she was with him.

"Mr. Orton I can assure you, I work for the WWE. If your feeble little mind can't wrap around that then personally it isn't my fault" Vanessa replied before the elevator stopped. Vanessa's eyes connected with the man's who was standing outside the elevator.

"Ted, would you get in here? We've got to go" Randy beckoned, breaking Ted's lock on Vanessa. Ted stepped into the elevator and sighed. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh I was with this hot little piece last night. She said she wanted to see how 'priceless' I could be, so instead I left her with my legacy" Ted joked, making Randy chuckle. Randy stopped chuckling and nodded his head in the direction of Vanessa. Vanessa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not slow, I can see you both staring at me" Vanessa stated. Ted scoffed and chuckled. "Is there something funny… oh priceless one?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry did you direct words to me? I don't speak to people of low lives such as yourself" Ted remarked before rolling his eyes. Randy pushed Ted to the other side of the elevator so he could stand next to Vanessa. Ted's eyes widened, in fear for Vanessa, thinking her cover was blown. Randy hovered over Vanessa who just looked down at the ground

"Obviously, you don't know who we are. We are sons of legends, who are destined to be bigger than any legend our fathers and other family members have left behind" Randy stated while leaning closer to Vanessa. Vanessa looked up at Randy in true McMahon fashion, with no fear. "Ted DiBiase Jr., here, Cody Rhodes and I are bigger than anyone could ever imagine. We have the power beyond comprehension and are a force to be reckoned with. We are going to run this company soon as all the McMahon's are gone from the scene"

Vanessa chuckled, thinking maybe she shouldn't have. It could have been a dead give that she was a McMahon. Ted watched on as Vanessa held her own, not afraid. Vanessa chuckled and moved the hair from her face. Looking up at Randy and Ted she smiled.

"Wow I never knew that sons of legends were also common sense impaired" Vanessa replied. "Do you really think that you will be able to take out the McMahon family? Do you not realize how far back ties go with that family? I mean sure you've gotten to the head of the family, but you still have to get the rest and I don't think the champion, Triple H will allow you to get even remotely close-"

"This coming from you? A person who works in an office? Possibly in creative behind a computer all day doing nothing but finding out what to do for us?" Ted replied from his corner. Randy snapped his head at Ted and raised his eyebrows. Randy slowly turned back to Vanessa

"Listen, I know you have this dream that maybe one day the McMahon's will save you from your desk that you sit behind. I know you wish that you were a McMahon" Randy stated before Vanessa laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, that's definitely it Randy. I want to be a McMahon. You're so smart" Vanessa replied before walking off the elevator. Randy grabbed Vanessa's arm and spun her toward him. Ted fought all urges to hurt Randy then for even laying a hand on Vanessa, but he didn't for the sake of them.

"Listen, you need to remember who the powerful one around here is" Randy replied before huge arms grabbed his shoulders, pulling his from Vanessa. Vanessa slightly stumbled and sighed while holding her arm. Randy was looking into the eyes of the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H.

"I think maybe you should leave the girl alone and keep moving Orton…" Triple H responded while fixing his gaze on Ted. Triple H knew how far back Vanessa and Ted goes and was disgusted with the fact that he won't even help her. "…you too DiBiase"

Randy and Ted just watched as Triple H walked off with Vanessa. Randy inhaled sharply and turned to Ted. Ted stared back at Randy, waiting for the Legend Killer to speak. "Hunter is protecting that girl" he said

"That's pretty evident Randy" Ted replied, wondering about the condition of Vanessa. "Its weird-"

"Yes it is and Ted I'm leaving it to you to find out why Hunter wanted to protect that… little bitch" Randy stated "You find out her deal, why she is for the McMahon's and why Hunter is making sure the little bitch is safe"

Ted nodded and focused back on Hunter and Vanessa who were standing together. "You got it Randy"

Randy nodded and walked away. Ted sighed and rubbed the top of his head. He already knew all the information Randy just asked him for…

…Hunter protected her because that was his sister-in-law. That is Vanessa Monroe McMahon, the youngest of the McMahon family and the only one who could save her beyond her family, the only thing that will hurt her the most will be the destruction of her best friend, Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!!**

**Oh man.... Ted is still on my mind... lol *_***


	6. The Dangers of Knowing Too Much

_*_* A/N: not so sure how to start it today..._

_I almost** lost my voice **watching **Cena and DiBiase**  
on the repeat of** RAW** on TV today  
and I had this idea for this chapter in my head  
for like... hours._

_I think I dreamt it...  
....i might have. _

_It means i dreamt of Ted if i did_

_**ANYWAY** so...  
i want to be Vanessa...  
....enough said... *_*_

**Chapter 6: The Dangers of Knowing Too Much**

Ted paced back and forth in his locker room that he shared with the other members of Legacy. At one point in time, it was his personal locker room; it was his safe haven to talk on the phone with Vanessa and laugh and joke, even if she was only around the corner and in the offices. Shane would tease Ted and Vanessa for being so damn corny and unprofessional and they would later tease Shane for needing a life. Ted often would sneak Vanessa over to his locker room and they would hang out until it was almost time for all the superstars to pile in. One time they got caught, and that's how John Cena knows who exactly Vanessa is.

Ted huffed in anger and nervousness until he heard a familiar laugh and footsteps. The voice was teasing John Cena, which meant that it was only one person. Patiently he waited until the steps grew closer to the Legacy locker room door. Slowly he opened the door and watched as he saw Vanessa walk past. With one swift movement, Ted wrapped his right arm over Vanessa's body and his left over her mouth. Vanessa's eyes widened and she began to scream and bite her unknown assailant, as Ted winced at Vanessa's bites to his hands. Ted pulled her inside the locker room and turned her to him. Vanessa caught her breath and blinked.

"Damn it Vanessa, you need to calm it down with the biting" Ted replied out of breath from pulling Vanessa's small but forceful 117 pound frame. Vanessa huffed and scoffed.

"Ted you did this to me?" Vanessa asked. Ted nodded and placed his hands on his waist. Vanessa chuckled and slapped Ted. "What is your problem pulling me in he-" she started yelling before Ted grabbed Vanessa and placed his hand over her mouth again while pushing her against the locker room wall.

"Damn it Vanessa, shut up. Do not yell in here" Ted replied while holding on to Vanessa. Once she nodded and her breathing became normal again he let go of her mouth. Ted rubbed the right side of his face, where Vanessa slapped him. "Listen I need you to trust me with something…" Ted whispered

"Why the fuck are we whispering?" Vanessa asked while whispering. "Is this a new ritual you have so you can preserve your priceless voice?" she asked jokingly. Ted shook his head

"No I'm doing this to save you…" Ted whispered back. Vanessa's eyes grew full of worry and curiosity of what was Ted talking about. "Hunter and yourself have put you in so much danger right now it's not even funny"

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr., what do you mean Hunter and I have put me in danger?" Vanessa asked in a whisper. Ted sighed while looking down. Vanessa place her hand under Ted's chin and forced him to look up at her. "Tell me what you mean…"

Ted didn't want to tell her, because he knew how she would react. It was a definite of how she would react if he told her Randy wants to know who she is and why Hunter would go as far protecting her. Ted knew Vanessa like the back of his hand, and he wasn't going to lose her. Yet he knew if he didn't tell her, he'd potentially lose his best friend since he could really remember the times that they didn't fight. Ted knew if he didn't tell her what he should tell her, then Randy would take the liberty to find out what she wanted himself.

"Because of your statements in the elevator and Hunter coming to your rescue, Randy doesn't understand the big deal about you. Randy wants to know everything about you, like who are you and why are you on the McMahon family's side" Ted started. Vanessa looked Ted in the eyes, knowing he had more to say. "…and more importantly why Hunter wants to protect you so much"

Vanessa exhaled and held her chest, knowing it was a matter of time until she was next on the target list of Randy's plan to end the whole McMahon legacy. The feeling of knowing there was a target about to placed on her back became realistic and definitely made her want to hide who she was…

…but deep down Vanessa knew that never would happen if she needed to be the one to save her family.

"So I'm in jeopardy of being targeted in this whole 'take down the McMahon' tirade that Randy has? Bullshit" Vanessa replied sure of herself. Ted sighed.

"You don't understand Vanessa, he's sending a Legacy member to find out about you" Ted stated while looking Vanessa in the eyes. Her eyes read his and saw what he wanted to say. Vanessa's mouth gaped open and she held her chest again.

"You mean…?" Vanessa managed to get out while inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

"I mean it won't be himself or Cody to find about you" Ted said. "Randy is sending me to find out everything about that mystery girl Hunter is trying to protect. If I do tell him, I'm handing you right over with a target on your back to Randy. He won't take it easy on you, regardless of age or brains. Just because you're a McMahon, you'll already be in for the beating of your life."

"And if you don't tell him, then you'll be a target yourself" Vanessa whispered holding on to Ted's face. The worry in their eyes pulled them in closer. "You'll be pegged to be helping the McMahon family, and because you can defend yourself better than any McMahon you'll get the worst beating of it all. He'll try to take you out of this business; he'll try and ruin your career and then try and find a way to see how to hurt you. Once he knows that I am that one link, I'm next to be gone"

"But you've had training with my dad, myself, Hunter" Ted whispered "You can fight back-"

"But Randy doesn't know that, and Randy will try and hurt me even more just because I'm willing to fight back" Vanessa replied. "Think about it, my dad is built to fight, Shane knows how to fight and he would destroy them. Remember what happened to my dad, if Randy knew that I could fight back, I can kiss this company and my future goodbye. There's nothing I can do to save myself… this family… or you Ted" Vanessa finished while looking down at the ground and exhaling.

Ted sighed and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Vanessa was right; they were going to die in this battle if they didn't do anything about it. Both Ted and Vanessa were behind enemy lines of opposing armies and with the Legend Killer Randy Orton leading Legacy, he was bound to make this battle, his own personal victory.

"I can't just hand you over to him" Ted replied in a whisper while licking his lips.

"Then don't…" Vanessa whispered back. "I can handle things myself. If we have to hate each other for the sake of keeping both of us out of harm's way, then we will. You don't know me, I don't know you"

"I can't do that Vanessa. I won't do it. I will not hate you and I will not hand you over to be hurt. There is no way I'm going to let that happen" Ted stated while running his hand through her hair. Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then what do we do Ted?" Vanessa asked while her voice was breaking.

Ted sighed and held on to Vanessa. He wasn't so sure what to do, because he was on the line as well. It was give up everything he has worked so hard for, or lose the best friend and the only girl he ever really loved to a man who wanted to end the McMahon's. Vanessa began to cry in Ted's arms and Ted released his grip to look Vanessa in her face. Ted whispered 'shhh' while wiping away Vanessa's tears.

"We fight this… no matter what…" Ted responded while looking at Vanessa. A magnetic like pull made him move closer and lean in to kiss her lips. Their hearts raced as Vanessa matched Ted's movement. All was still and silent.

Silent enough for Ted to hear outside the locker room, hearing Cody and Randy approach. Ted looked up and placed his hand over Vanessa's mouth and pulled her across the locker room, disappearing just as Randy opened the door.

"I swear there is something about that girl. She's pulling for the McMahon's and Hunter is protecting her" Randy stated. Cody nodded his head as he was being filled in about the whole situation. "That little bitch is a little too into the business to know and Hunter just doesn't protect anyone"

"Well she does work for the business, therefore she would know what's going on" Cody rationalized. "It doesn't take a genius to know what's happening. Now the Hunter situation is a little weird, I'll admit that."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking Rhodes. Hunter could care less about anyone that isn't his family, so why protect her? The McMahon bloodline stops at that bitch Stephanie" Randy stated pacing back and forth.

"Does Ted know everything that is happening?" Cody asked

"Ted was with me when I ran into Vanessa and when Hunter came and took her away" Randy half-way yelled. "I haven't seen Ted since, I'm hoping he's working on that task I told him to do"

"What do you have him doing?" Cody asked while walking over to the locker.

Ted and Vanessa held their breaths and held tightly onto each other. Ted still had his hand over Vanessa's mouth to keep her from speaking or screaming. At this point it muffled her tears and heavy breathing. They were cramped between a small space in the wall and a locker on the other side of the room that was rather dark.

"I have Ted on a mission to find out about that girl. Ted has to report back to me with whatever he finds out about the girl." Randy replied walking over to Cody.

From where Ted and Vanessa were cramped, they could see Cody and Randy. Randy's lean, toned figure would usually excite the female; in Vanessa's case, all she wanted was to vomit and rip his body to shreds. Ted gripped on tighter to Vanessa as she did the same. It became harder to breathe in such a small place and quietly.

"Sounds like an easy mission for someone like Ted with so much charm. He could con her with trying to prove he isn't that bad and she'll confide in him" Cody stated "It should be a piece of cake"

"Yeah well Ted better hope it is, because if it isn't and he doesn't come back with information, he can kiss that Priceless ass and that career he wants, goodbye" Randy stated while he and Cody left out the locker room.

Ted removed his hand from Vanessa's mouth and wiped the tears from her eyes; he rubbed away the mascara streaks from Vanessa's cheek and kissed her forehead. They stood in silence, knowing that the inevitable had to happen very soon. Either they had to say their goodbyes to each other and stay on the lines of their armies, or sacrifice one another.

"There's a door in this locker room that connects to John's locker room. Take that door so you won't be spotted leaving here" Ted whispered while running his hands through Vanessa's hair once again. Vanessa sniffled and nodded her head in agreement. As they parted from the embrace they were in, Vanessa looked Ted in the eyes and caressed his face before gently kissing him on the lips.

"Please make the right choice… before I have to make the worst choice" Vanessa whispered before walking to the door. Vanessa slowly opened the door, seeing John wasn't in his locker room and turned to smile at Ted. Ted smiled back and watched Vanessa creep through that door.

Closing his eyes, he sighed and turned to punch his locker. His breathing became erratic and his thoughts went in so many different directions, because the choice was on him…

***_* REVIEW!!! *_***


	7. The Point of Insanity

*_* A/N: I **originally** wanted to name this chapter  
**'The Edge of Insanity'**

but because of **ADAM FREAKIN' COPELAND**  
being named** EDGE**  
i didn't want to put it there  
and then **everyone thinks Edge is supposed to be here**

**HE'S ON SMACKDOWN PEOPLE!!!  
NOT RAW!!!**

so... here's the chapter..

possibly after the following chapter I'm **going to skip**  
**a few weeks** just so the battles and trouble can definitely happen...

although in the chapter before this one, it was definitely  
**DRAMA FILLED!!!** *_*

**Chapter 7: The Point Of Insanity**

Vanessa sighed, another Monday, another show and arena where everyone all wanted one thing; the one thing was to be known by the fans in WWE Universe and possibly get that championship shot. That wasn't the case when it came down to the Viper, Randy Orton. Randy wanted the title, and also to end Vanessa's family.

Vanessa sighed, holding herself and playing back everything that had happened in this past few days. She and Ted's late night rendezvous became shorter, but they happened. The interactions in the halls were rude and snippy with smart remarks and only once did she it Ted. Of course she apologized right after via text message, but it was something the duo had to keep up.

Ted would tell Vanessa everything he would report back to Randy, making sure that it wasn't revealing anything about her McMahon genes. To Randy's knowledge, her name was Vanessa and she attended the same college as Stephanie, who helped her get the job in the creative offices. Other than that, Ted stated that it would take some time to find out the actual dirt on her, and Randy granted him that time, which bought them more time to actually devise a plan.

Vanessa sat in the office watching RAW while her brother Shane and her sister Stephanie planned what to do next when it came down to the whole Legacy problem. Vanessa was texting Ted and he'd respond with the speed of lightening. The Legacy members started to wonder who was he spending all this time texting, and he stayed on his toes saying that the person he was texting was a girl he met that was worth his priceless time. At this point they had deleted each other's numbers, but it didn't matter because they knew each other's numbers by heart.

Vanessa sighed and fidgeted which was something she always did when she was nervous. It was a bad mannerism she picked up from numerous people. At first she did these things, because her dad did. After a while of not doing it, she noticed Ted doing the same thing, which she automatically picked up again. It was then her phone vibrated. Vanessa picked up her Blackberry and sighed. It was a message from Ted.

_I'm sorry 'Nessa…_

Vanessa spent the next minute and a half, trying to decode the message. What did Ted mean by that message? Realizing the voices on the screen, Vanessa looked up to see her sister and brother on the screen. They were walking together, talking about the Legacy situation when they were ambushed by the members of Legacy. Vanessa held her hand over her mouth and bit her tongue to prevent her from screaming. Tears were filling in her eyes as she watched Stephanie's head hit the locker room door.

It became too much for her to watch. Blinking back tears and holding her mouth, she gasped behind her small fingers. Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes were trying to demolish her family. They were attacking Shane, although he was fighting back. It was beyond a battle now, they have gone too far.

It was then she realized the basis of the text message. Vanessa's eyes scanned the screen; it was then Vanessa saw Ted attacking her brother Shane. Vanessa knew that Ted knew that besides himself and her father, Shane was her world. Shane was always the one to protect her and it was then she realized what the text message had meant.

Ted was apologizing before hand of what he had to do to Shane…

Vanessa watched as Ted continued to kick Shane in the torso repeatedly. The mascara ran down her cheeks, which seemed to happen a lot since her identity was at stake. The only difference between now and then, Ted would wipe them away at this point he was the one helping the tears find its way down her face.

Vanessa began to gasp faster and faster for air. Her chest was closing tightly as she watched the beating being issued to her brother as Stephanie lay merciless on the floor. There was no movement from Steph and it worried Vanessa terribly. Her eyes tore away from Shane and Ted, because the camera panned toward Stephanie who wasn't moving.

"No… no don't do this…" Vanessa whispered while crying and holding her chest.

The camera panned back to Randy. The look in his eyes was full of hatred and mischief. The blue orbs gleamed as if he were happy. This was his chance to get what he wanted. This was his chance to get rid of McMahon's precious daughter, the final offspring of the McMahon clan. This is what he thought, but he was going to go through with it. Cody and Ted smiled while encouraging Randy to do what he wanted to do.

"No Randy. Please don't do this to Stephanie…please…" Vanessa pleaded while holding on tightly to her hands and crying.

Randy geared up and began to take a running start to kick Stephanie in the head and Vanessa closed her eyes tightly. Blocking out all the horrible things that was about to happen to Stephanie, she hummed to herself until she heard the groan of her brother. Vanessa opened her eyes to see Shane had jumped in the way to save Stephanie. Vanessa began to cry again while running her hands through her brown hair. This wasn't what she wanted to see, because it wasn't what her family deserved.

Vanessa slowly laid down on the leather couch and cried herself to sleep. She didn't even notice that she didn't even hear her phone ring.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Vanessa…" a voice called to her. It was a deep voice that she knew. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Hunter and John standing over her. "Vanessa, come on it's time to head to the hotel" John replied.

"Okay…" Vanessa said in a raspy voice. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Vanessa stood and walked over to the bathroom in the office. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. This was it. This was the push to the end of the line. Randy Orton needed to be taken out for good. He kicked her dad in the head; Randy had attacked her brother and sister along with his Legacy losers. Randy had attempted to kick her sister in the head, but instead Shane took the forceful kick to the stomach. Randy wanted a war, and he was going to get one.

The thing that hurt the worst was the fact that Ted couldn't do a thing to stop Randy. If he did, that's the end of Ted and that would also end up in the destruction of her. This life was becoming stressful. She had reached her breaking point. Fixing her make-up and hair, to make it seem as if she wasn't crying, Vanessa walked out of the bathroom and looked at the two men waiting for her.

"I need to pack my clothes" Vanessa whispered. John smiled and held up a bag that obviously wasn't his. Vanessa smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed her jacket and walked out with Hunter and John.

The voices of three men were close by. Vanessa, Hunter and John slowed down their pace and listened in.

"We definitely are closer to getting rid of the fuckin' McMahon family. If Shane didn't jump in the way to save Stephanie, it would have been the perfect way to get into Hunter's head" Randy stated. Cody laughed.

"Actually don't we want Stephanie to be last? She'll be the easiest to hurt and the best to get into Hunter's head" Cody replied "After all, she is his wife and the acting General Manager"

"Speaking of the McMahon slut… Ted" Randy said directing his words to Ted DiBiase Jr. "What else did you find out about the bitch that hunter protect-"he stopped becoming face to face with Hunter.

"Now, what did you say about Vanessa?" Hunter replied getting into Randy's face. Ted and Vanessa looked each other in the eyes. There was no need to fake hatred this time, because she was truly mad that he had hurt her brother. John switched the bag in his left hand to his right and grabbed a hold of Vanessa's hand, lacing the fingers together. Vanessa and Ted sensed the reason, along with Ted and Vanessa leaned closer to John.

"Hunter this doesn't concern you or her…" Randy hissed while looking Vanessa's way. Vanessa lifted her head in McMahon fashion and exhaled while staring at Randy. The urge to hurt Randy there grew stronger than ever. It raced through her bones and blood. John wrapped his arm around Vanessa and the trio walked out glaring at Legacy.

Ted sighed as he watched Vanessa walk away. Turning to Randy with the stone face "I found out earlier that… she was dating John Cena" Ted replied.

"Well John just decided to get into this war" Randy stated before walking away. Ted looked down at the ground and then his phone

_You know the place and time. We need to talk… badly_

Ted sighed and began to trail behind Randy and Cody. Tonight was going to be long…

*_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!!  
SEE YOU GUYS SOON WITH AN UPDATE!!! *_*


	8. The One Reason For Hiding

_*_* A/N: **I'VE UPDATED!!!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!**_

_I'm so cool_

_anyway so this chapter has hints of what's to come  
for Ted and Vanessa...  
**BIG TIME**_

_so sit back  
**RELAX**  
and enjoy the chapter..._

_Update will hopefully be this week again!! *_*_

**Chapter 8: The One Reason for Hiding**

"What were you thinking Hunter?" Vanessa yelled from the back seat at the driver of the Mercedes. He is her brother in law and of course, the current WWE Champion, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but better off knows by his other monikers, Triple H, The King of Kings, The Cerebral Assassin, and of course, The Game. "You have no idea what is going on and you just seriously made things worse"

"Vanessa enough with that bullshit okay?"Hunter yelled back. Vanessa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before making eye contact with Hunter in the rearview mirror. She raised her eyebrows, like it was permission to continue speaking. Hunter sighed and spoke again. "I promised Steph during all this that I would protect you and that's exactly what I am doing. Randy Orton is nothing but trouble who wants to exterminate the McMahon's and anyone who gets involved with them. I'm in the battle and I'm removing you from it-"

"No you're just pushing me further into it Hunter!" Vanessa yelled throwing her hands in the air before folding them back. "You don't understand, they don't know who I am Hunter and the more you talk about 'protecting family' and all this other bullshit, and then protect me, it puts a target on my back. Randy is already doing all he can to find out who I am-"

"Then lay low, did you ever fuckin' think about that? Not be around, how's that for a fuckin' solution 'Nessa" Hunter yelled while gripping the steering wheel. Vanessa felt the tears building in her eyes, and swallowed hard

"Because that's not going to happen Hunter. My family needs me, and no one especially anyone like punk ass Randy Orton is going to make me run from my duties as a McMahon, regardless if I have to hide who I am or not" Vanessa responded. "I have to fight for my family-"

"No I'M fighting for the family that I have become a part of and plan to protect for the sake of my wife and children" Hunter yelled. Vanessa shook her head and sat back in the seat. "Just don't do anything that might get you in trouble-"

"Yeah like hanging around Ted late at night" John replied, breaking his silence from the passenger seat. "You keep hanging around him, they're going to find out"

"You do what? Vanessa Monroe McMahon I thought you would know better than that!" Hunter yelled. Vanessa shook her head and kicked the passenger seat that John was sitting in.

"Thanks John for letting people know about what I do with my life outside of the arena" Vanessa replied

"I'm looking out for you Vanessa" John yelled "No one knows you're a McMahon and you can just full speed ahead launch yourself into this war without knowing you've put yourself there"

"John you just put yourself in this war without realizing. You wrapping your arms around me, lacing our fingers made Ted think on his toes. I heard him tell Randy that you and I are together" Vanessa replied before feeling her Blackberry vibrate in her pocket. Vanessa pulled the phone and grunted as she read the text out loud.

"'Thanks to Hunter and John, the target is bigger on your back 'Nessa. Now John is part of the war' Do you see what you've done John?" Vanessa asked, losing her cool. When McMahon's lost their cool, it wasn't great. "You've just put yourself on the line when you don't need to. And as for your little bullshit response, I'm not going to stop hanging around Theodore-"

"Have you completely lost your fuckin mind?" Hunter yelled. John cleared his throat, signaling for Hunter to calm down.

"Vanessa, hanging around Ted is only going to get you more hurt than you think" John replied. "He's going to be faced with the decision of his career and his place in Legacy, and then you-"

"In which he will pick me. We've already discussed this John. Ted is my only reason for hiding. I want to protect my family and him, he's convinced me that if I stay hidden, he's safe and that's what I want since my family wants to fight the fight" Vanessa said. "Ted won't betray me-"

"And if he does...?" Hunter asked calmly. "What do you do then? You fight the fight?"

"If he betrays me, I'll fight every fight I have to, and be the one on top" Vanessa replied. She sighed and looked up at John. "Tomorrow, we stage a fight and a break-up. You have nothing to do with this war so you are going to get out of it"

"She's right John. You can protect her from a far. You get into this, there's no way out unless you're hurt" Hunter replied while parking the car in the hotel parking lot. Hunter spotted Randy's car and smiled. Hunter watched as Randy, Ted and Cody climbed out of the car. "Hope you two are ready to break up now..."

Vanessa smiled and nodded as she looked at John who started yelling at Vanessa. "You think I want Randy after me? Have you stopped to think that I want nothing to do with this?" Vanessa yelled while violently opening the door. John opened the door and stormed after Vanessa.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you are a little bit of too much trouble for me Vanessa..." John yelled. Vanessa folded her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg. Hunter climbed out of the car and chased after the arguing duo.

Randy, Cody and Ted stopped and watched in amusement as Vanessa and John argued. Ted tensed up as Vanessa seemed to approach the way of the guys before John grabbed her forcefully. Ted wanted to launch himself at John for grabbing Vanessa, but instead took the movement and shifted his weight. Ted watched as Vanessa yelled and cursed, removing John from the situation.

"Maybe Vanessa... maybe we shouldn't be together. You can be in danger yourself" John yelled. Vanessa looked at John in shock as tears formed in her eyes. John looked down at the ground and ran his hand around Vanessa's neck and leaned his forehead. John whispered something to Vanessa and she nodded. Vanessa and John closed their eyes and he lightly kissed her lips.

Ted felt a fury within him watching John kiss Vanessa. His blood began to boil, his heart began to race and his hands balled into fists. He wanted to push John's lips away from Vanessa's and hit him for even thinking of getting that close to her. It was a feeling he didn't understand was there, but it happened. Ted eyed John as he walked away; his eyes then went to a crying Vanessa, who was then walking away with Hunter.

Randy sighed and walked over to Ted. "I guess John smartened up and left the bitch alone" he said. Ted locked eyes with Randy and nodded.

"I'm guessing so. John knew she would be his downfall..." Ted stated while folding his arms and sighing. "What do we do now?"

"You mean what you do now Theodore..." Randy snapped. "You will become close to the girl and find out everything humanly possible to find out. I want answers Ted and you will be the one to get them..."

Ted nodded and sighed. "I'll find out all I can in the confines of the arenas. Hunter probably has around the clock protection at her room door..." Ted stated. Randy nodded and the trio walked into the hotel.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Vanessa walked over to her balcony and opened the curtains to reveal Ted standing outside the balcony with his hands inside his black hoodie. Vanessa sighed and opened the doors. Ted walked in and closed them quietly.

"What have we gotten into?" Vanessa said slightly crying. Ted unzipped his hoodie and pulled Vanessa close to his bare chest. Ted rubbed her back as she started to cry "We're going to be caught and then I lose you..."

"Shh 'Nessa. Never think like that. I'll always be here for you no matter the outcome" Ted replied wiping away Vanessa's mascara filled tears "No matter what happens I will always be the same Teddy you fought as a kid and told that his dad wasn't all that great. I'll be the same Teddy that came all the way from college in Mississippi to a high school prom in Greenwich Connecticut because he wanted to be there for his best friend"

Vanessa smiled "The same Teddy that wanted to be a minister and convinced me to go to college before coming to work for WWE. The same Teddy that I trust with everything from my games to my virginity and my life..." Vanessa said sniffling back tears and holding Ted's face while resting her forehead against his.

Ted chuckled and held Vanessa's hand. They looked into each other's eyes and Vanessa closed her eyes. Ted exhaled and spoke "When John kissed you I wanted to hurt him so badly..."

"Then replace his kiss Theodore..." Vanessa said seductively before pressing her lips against hers. Ted's hands roamed her body, landing on her lower back as he deepened the kiss. Ted slowly removed the hoodie he was wearing as Vanessa's hands caressed his pectoral muscles and arms. Vanessa lightly moaned in Ted's mouth as the duo fell backwards onto her bed.

Vanessa peeled her shirt off of her body, sitting in front of Ted in her bra and shorts. Ted kissed her slowly and passionately before running his hands over her body once again. Vanessa's hands ran up Ted's back, leaving light red marks trailing his back.

"Teddy...." Vanessa moaned in something smaller than a whisper but loud enough for both of them to hear. Ted smiled as he kissed along her collar bone and her hands ran through his brown locks of hair. Ted leaned up to kiss Vanessa on the lips once more before his phone vibrated. "Ignore it..." Vanessa said in a whisper

"I can't... it could be Randy-" Ted said before standing up and reading the caller ID. It was exactly Randy. "Hello? I told you tomorrow.... I'm a little busy right now.... funny Randy.... okay" Ted said into the phone before hanging up and sighing. He looked over at Vanessa who was shaking her head. "What?"

"This will never end will it?" Vanessa asked while wiping tears from her face. "I should hand myself over to Randy-"

"You do that Vanessa and I will be so disappointed in you..." Ted replied. Ted climbed back into bed with Vanessa and pulled her close to his heart. "I love having you here with me and call me selfish, but I don't want that to change at all..."

Vanessa held on to Ted and closed her eyes as Ted kissed her forehead and slowly trailed down to peck her lips lovingly. Her heart raced and her skin tingled from his touch. It was the same feeling she felt when she lost her virginity to him, and it never left her memory bank. Vanessa drifted off into thoughts of simpler times when her and Ted were fine and she didn't have to fight for them and her family.

She thought of when it was easy to love him...

And Ted was thinking the same of Vanessa....

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***


	9. The Beginning of the End

_*_*A/N: So seriously this is my favorite chapter  
**SO FAR**  
for this story...._

_Like I worked hard making this chapter  
and i felt for them_

_But now...  
....things are getting serious....*_*_

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End**

First Vince McMahon, her father, was taken out by Randy Orton by first a hard smack to the face followed by his finisher, the RKO. How else to end a mogul, a boss, a man just as twisted as you are, than with a sick and twisted punt to his skull, which is exactly what he had done.

Next, her sister, Stephanie McMahon, DDT'd dangerously into the mat while her husband, Paul Levesque, better known as The Game Triple H or simply put, just as Hunter, was handcuffed to the ropes. Paul reached out and tried to break the handcuffs to save his wife Stephanie from her ill fate, before the viper in his 'talking his prey-like' stance leaned down and kissed Stephanie. The Viper, better known as Randy Orton, had gotten into the head of Hunter.

Then there was the huge match at Backlash. Odds were met with the triumphant return of one of her closest family friends, Dave Batista, on the same team as her brother Shane and her brother-in-law also reigning champion Hunter pit against Legacy for the WWE Championship title. If anyone on, what the youngest and secret of the McMahon family joked, Team McMahon got the pin on any Legacy member, Hunter would remain champion; however if anyone on Team Legacy got the pin on any member of Team McMahon, their treacherous leader Randy Orton would become the WWE Champion. With Hunter down, Randy punted Hunter in the head, rendering him unconscious, and getting the pin and winning the title. Once again, Randy had successfully taken out another McMahon soldier.

The young princess was losing her mind, watching her family and protectors be picked off one by one. The worst part of it all was watching her best friend, one who considered himself Priceless, harm the ones she loved and vowed to protect somehow, some way. The Priceless wrestler had been ringside to watch Randy handcuff Hunter; he had also been there to go toe-to-toe with members of Team McMahon. The battle lines were growing increasingly thinner and thinner as soldier after soldier for the McMahon's were being eliminated.

On one side of the battlefield line stood Shane McMahon and his hidden sister, the one that was going to be the sole survivor of the McMahon's, Vanessa. On the other stood Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr. waiting to strike at any moment.

However things were different beyond war zones. Ted and Vanessa would be considered traitors to their own militia if they knew that Ted and Vanessa were always together. They had devised plans to give up some information without divulging into who she really was. Ted would be spotted trying to talk to her and get close to her, just as Randy wanted. They'd argue and snap at each other in public as well as coming to physical blows. Vanessa would smack or push Ted, and Ted would push and corner her to walls and small spaces, become forceful with her head or face. It was all an act and Randy, as well as other wrestlers and even her family, fell for.

Behind closed doors of the arena and hotel rooms, the touch and actions of the two were different. They were passionate and sensual. Hands were not coming in contact with the other's skin with force, but with love and affection. Words weren't hurtful and harsh, but caring and laced with seduction, sex appeal and lust. Sounds weren't yelling, but soft moans and names being called within whispers. Light bite marks and scratches had become the only physical contact they had with each other that would be considered violent.

Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. and Vanessa Monroe McMahon were more than just helping each other, they were in love.

They made if official between each other just days before the match that would put Hunter for a while. They should have been happy, however with circumstances and the fact that they were not going to be public put a huge damper on the whole situation. It didn't matter to Vanessa or Ted, because they had each other and that's what they wanted.

Ted and Vanessa were lying in bed, sheets covering them as Vanessa laid her head on Ted's chest. Ted ran his hands through her hair, looking up at the ceiling. Vanessa looked up at Ted, who looked down and locked eyes with her.

"What's on your mind baby?" Ted asked lovingly with a smile. Vanessa smiled and looked down immediately, knowing what is going to be his response.

"Shane and Dave are going to challenge Legacy to a match tomorrow night. I know there is a huge possibility that he can get hurt and be put out of sight for a while…" Vanessa started while tracing her finger along Ted's pectoral muscle. "…if the worst happens, I'm not going to let Randy think he's gotten rid of all the McMahon's. I'm thinking of revealing myself…"

Ted sat up in bed, looking down at Vanessa. Vanessa sat up looking Ted in his eyes that were full of worry. "You can't do that 'Nessa. I won't allow you to and I know damn well Shane, Steph and everyone wouldn't allow you to do that-"Ted started before Vanessa spoke once again.

"Shane and dad spoke. If that does happen, I'm becoming the General Manager of Raw. All paperwork has been done and I would be billed as a McMahon according to my father" Vanessa stated. "It's bound to happen and… I know it's coming soon."

Ted's mouth slowly gaped open and he started to look away from Vanessa. How could her family do this? How could he defend the one woman he loved, without giving up who he is on screen? "What are we supposed to do? What are we supposed to be?"

"A well kept secret…" Vanessa whispered. "Hopefully better than Paul and Steph, because everyone knew they were fuckin' married. I blame that one on dad"

"If your dad couldn't prevent the secret life of Paul and Stephanie from being public, what do you think will happen to the newly known and revealed McMahon daughter? What are you going to do when old pictures from childhood and proms pop up out of nowhere that contain one thing in every picture? There is one staple of information that is going to ruin us if it gets out there and you're known as a McMahon, Vanessa…" Ted said holding Vanessa's face in his hands. "I'm in those childhood pictures and I'm the prom date standing next to you in your prom picture. I'm in your college pictures and I'm the one who's always been around you. I am that one thing that will ruin us and ruin you. Randy finds this out, or anyone finds this out in general, and we're completely screwed beyond belief"

"No one knows that I am the person who bailed you out of jail when you got arrested for that DUI back in 2008. They know of the car and the incident. Hell, they even know your blood alcohol level from the breathalyzer test that you failed…" Vanessa half-joked making Ted smile. "But not one thing points to me or does anyone know that I was your one phone call, and I came out of my warm ass bed to drive and bail you out because I carry a thing called cash. I'm smarter than Steph and you're smarter than Paul in this situation. We'll be fine. Until the day that Shane becomes hurt…or even if he does, we won't worry about the bad, we'll focus on us and the good that we know will happen for us, as long as we stick by each other…"

"But what if I'm torn between being this… guy in Legacy and saving you?" Ted asked unsure of his own decision. Vanessa sighed and kissed Ted's cheek.

"Regardless of your decision, I'm sure we'll work through it all…" Vanessa whispered. "…I love and trust you Theodore…."

"I'm glad you do, because it would suck if I love and trust you and you didn't love me back…" Ted joked. Vanessa smiled and held on to Ted. "I love you more than you can imagine Vanessa…"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The day Vanessa and Ted feared was here. It was Monday night. Vickie Guerrero, acting General Manager made the match rules of if you wanted to fight in a tag match, you had to beat your opponent on the other team. Batista got disqualified and Shane won his match, leaving Shane to face all three members of Legacy on his own. The fight was grueling for Vanessa, watching her brother and her boyfriend battle.

Vanessa stood in gorilla position, just in case the worst case scenario happened. Dave and John stood close behind Vanessa, telling her Shane would be okay. He'd be able to hold his own against men like Legacy. Vanessa shook in fear as she watches Randy get a chair. Ted and Cody held down Shane and Vanessa closed her eyes. John pulled her close, holding her to make sure she didn't see the violence about to happen.

Randy has placed Shane's leg on the steel steps while Cody and Ted held him down. Ted on the outside seemed sinister and maniacal, as if he wanted to see this happen. However in the inside he was scared and worried that now would be the time Vanessa would reveal herself. Ted held Shane, but was trembling for the life of Vanessa. Internally he screamed no as Randy lifted the chair above his head and violently came crashing down on Shane's ankle. There was no denying that right now, Shane's ankle was definitely shattered. Ted writhed in pain for Shane, and felt Vanessa screaming for Shane as Shane's cries of pain clouded his mind. Another violent chair shot to the ankle and Cody and Ted let go of Shane, watching him suffer. The three men climbed into the ring and Randy grabbed a microphone.

"Now you see who I am…" Randy replied into the microphone. Ted and Cody stood behind their merciless leader, seemingly proud, while listening to Shane cry out in pain. The crowd booed the trio louder than ever before. Randy's eyes scanned the crowd, watching each fan give him the finger and listening to each piece of obscenity that flew from fans mouths. "I show no mercy to those who swear they can take me out. I show no mercy to those who think they can put me away and defeat me. I am the WWE Champion and there is nothing and no one who can stop me. Why you may ask… well here's your answer. Because I have eliminated the McMahon family-"

'No Chance', Vince McMahon's theme song played through the arena, causing all three men in the ring to look up at the titantron. As his music played, he didn't come from behind the curtains. As Randy began to walk slowly forward the music changed to Shane's music 'Here Comes the Money'. The three men began looking around the ring, making sure it wasn't an ambush or some ploy to catch them off guard, where they would be attacked. Randy's head snapped up as Stephanie's music 'All Grown Up' played. Had he lost his mind? The crowd was screaming wildly, louder than he had ever heard before. Legacy had now branched out all over the ring, scanning each way that anyone can come and beat them down.

'_Are you ready…?'_

Is all the crowd had to hear before cheering as loud as ever. The bas of the music played and Randy sneered. Ted began looking around and standing on top of the turnbuckle, calling out whatever force was messing with them. Just as Randy had dropped the microphone, preparing for battle the strums and beats of bass blared from the speakers as Hunter's theme 'Time to Play the Game' played. Legacy turned their attention to the ramp, watching for Hunter to come down the ramp. The three men stood ready for anything, just as Batista's 'Animal Unleashed' played.

"Stop with the damn mind games and just show yourself…" Randy yelled into the microphone he dropped. Batista's music ended, leaving a silence within the arena. Only thing to be heard was the cheers of the fans. The three Legacy men watched on in anger, ready to fight.

'_1, 2…is this on?'_

'My Time' played through the arena. The song was Triple H's old theme music, and Randy stood upright watching for any figure to approach. It was then a small female frame approached wearing a business kind of suit and a smirk on her face and microphone in hand. Randy smiled and chuckled into the microphone as the music slowly started to fade.

"The mystery girl of the WWE comes out to old Hunter music. Funny, being that Hunter protects you…" Randy replied. Vanessa smirked and chuckled back into the microphone "I'm not done speaking-"

"Oh like hell you are… Randy Orton…" Vanessa replied into the microphone. The crowd cheered and Vanessa looked around the arena. Vanessa's eyes connected with Ted who was standing behind Randy. She could always read him better than anyone. He was scared, he was worried… he didn't know what to do. Keeping within her McMahon demeanor, she smirked and held the captivation of the crowd. "You see, the thing you don't realize about Hunter is that he's very protective. It's part of his nature sometimes you know. When I spoke to him about using his old music, he laughed because of the symbolism of the music…"

"Can you just get to a point?" Ted yelled into the microphone that he took from Randy. Randy and Cody nodded in compliance with their partner Ted.

"You will learn to be patient DiBiase, didn't you ever learn patience is the key?" Vanessa replied sweetly, with a hint of venom. She smiled her evil McMahon smile and continued with her story. "You see faithful WWE fans know the history of this music. However since it seems you three nimrods seem to share a brain so I'll break it down for you. You see the first music you heard was the song of the Chairman, Vince McMahon. After that you heard the music of the man you possibly have shattered his ankle, Vince's son Shane McMahon. I'm sure you recognized the song after, the music of what the fans know as the princess of the WWE, Stephanie McMahon. You also heard the music of D-Generation X as well as the music belonging to someone you've been hoping to not to hear and see for a while, The Game Triple H. You also heard the music of Batista, Hunter's long time friend-"

"Long story short… slut…" Cody lisped while the crowd booed. Vanessa chuckled and sighed.

"Be careful now Rhodes, that lisp can cause for you to electrocute yourself with the microphone one day…" Vanessa replied making the crowd cheer. "You see back in 1999 to roughly sometime after 2001, there was a power couple to be reckoned with. They were the team of Triple H, known then as Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his wife who defied everyone, including her father, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. She was something no one, but Hunter wanted to claim. Slowly after her father and her brother joined her side, which brings me back to the question of why this song? Why the long timeline of McMahon music? It was a time that Triple H and Stephanie were strong, powerful, defiant… and not the ones to cross. I guess you can say the same for me. I'm stronger than you think, I'm seriously powerful… and defiant of what people want from me and I'm not the one to cross, especially since it's now… my time…"

"What are you saying?" Randy asked holding on to his prized possession, the WWE title. Vanessa chuckled and evil chuckle and smirked.

"I'm saying, the reason for all the McMahon entrance music, is because you failed in your mission Randy. I'm saying, sorry Orton but the McMahon's aren't exterminated. I'm saying Stephanie isn't the princess of the WWE, because there is a different princess. Say hello to Monday Night Raw's NEW General Manager. For those who don't know me, I will let you know I come from a Legacy myself…" she stated, making Randy perk up, intrigued possibly.

"Really? Is that so? Then maybe you belong here with this Legacy… not following the shadow of somewhere you don't belong…" Randy offered. Vanessa smiled and spoke.

"I'm sure you all know my father… my mother… my brother and my sister as well as my highly public brother-in-law. If you don't get it, the chairman of WWE, is my father. The CEO, is my mother, the Vice President is my brother and the Executive Vice President and General Manager before me is my sister. The former WWE Champion is my brother in law. In short Orton… my Legacy and my name is Vanessa McMahon…" Vanessa replied. The three men stood upright as 'My Time' played through the arena once more while Vanessa held her hands up as the self-proclaimed victor. The crowd went wild and Randy's face dropped along with his fellow Legacy members. Randy's eyes narrowed as only one thought went through his mind…

This McMahon…is going down like the rest…

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!*_***


	10. The Wrath of a McMahon

**Chapter 10: The Wrath of a McMahon**

Vanessa sat in her office. It felt good to her to say it was her office with a sign on her door that read "Vanessa McMahon." She looked around the office and sighed. It had taken so many fights with her family and childish kiddie fights with Ted for her to prove them all wrong that she belonged here in this office.

Leaning back in the office chair, her cell phone rang. Rolling her eyes she answered. "If you're calling to yell...again, now is not the time Hunter-" Vanessa started before her brother-in-law, Hunter, started talking into the phone.

"I still think that maybe you made a wrong move Vanessa. Seriously, you still had Dave there on your side" Hunter rationed on the phone. It was maybe the fifth time he said this speech to Vanessa. Vanessa looked up at the ceiling and listened closely. "Steph is worried sick about you now-"

"And you're right. I do have Dave here by my side. I still also have John here with me who is willing to step in when necessary Hunter" Vanessa responded.

"John has huger problems in the form of the Big Show to worry about than placing himself in the McMahon versus Legacy war 'Nessa" Hunter said

"John is never too busy for me" Vanessa joked. Hunter laughed and sighed. Vanessa deep down inside knew Hunter was right but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Are you sure you've done the right thing Vanessa?" Hunter asked once again this day.

"Honestly Hunter I'm fine. I'm not scared of a stupid stable named Legacy-" Vanessa started.

"Not even Ted?" Hunter asked suddenly. Vanessa grew quiet and sighed. She wasn't scared of Ted, that's for sure. Theodore was her world and she was his. It was a world they were pit against and she wanted to win both wars at all costs.

"Theodore DiBiase Jr is just a minor detailed minion in Randy's flawed plan" Vanessa replied. "Legacy will have their day and when it happens I'll be the one responsible for it"

A knock occurred at Vanessa's door and she said her goodbyes to Hunter. Slowly the door opened and Ted's head appeared. "Ms. McMahon?" Ted asked with a small smirk.

"Mr. DiBiase?" Vanessa replied, keeping her mask of hatred for any Legacy member plastered onto her face. Ted smiled and closed the door behind him before walking up to Vanessa and taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. Vanessa giggled and slowly pushed Ted away. "None of that business in my office Ted. First off this is an immaculate office and plus you know how I get when it comes to me and you..." Vanessa replied seductively, making Ted chuckle and hold Vanessa's hand.

"I really hate that you made yourself known as a McMahon, baby" Ted said making Vanessa look down. She started to regret it herself. Nights were only resources to see Ted, and those weren't guaranteed. With Dave always around and unknown to the situation, or Randy holding Ted back in the room for planning to rid all McMahon's, their time was limited. "I miss you so much-"

"Well then luckily there is two hotels in this city that's near the venue. I'll say that I decided to split Legacy and Cody and Randy will be in different rooms. Ted, you however will be in my hotel. Problem solved" Vanessa responded with a hint of deviance. Ted smiled and kissed Vanessa.

"Remind me that if I mess with you, that this end of the wrath is the best..." Ted replied before letting Vanessa go and walking toward the door. "Take it easy on Randy"

"Like that'll happen Ted. Now leave this office before you lose your job. Any slower and your Legacy cohorts lose their job and title quicker than you can even THINK of saying that you're 'Simply Priceless.'..." Vanessa slightly yelled while winking at Ted who smiled and glued on his face that WWE Fans knew, the one that belonged to Legacy Ted, and not Theodore that Vanessa knew. "...now DiBiase"

"I hope Randy gets to you and makes you suffer like the rest of your family" Ted responded with a hint of sinister.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Raw was live and the cameras were in Vanessa's office. The crowd cheered once she appeared on the screen. A knock was heard as she beckoned for the person to come in. "Hey John, what can I do for you?" Vanessa chimed while standing up.

"Well...Ms. McMahon...?" John started with a smile and uncertainty. Vanessa smiled and placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"Just call me Vanessa, John." Vanessa replied.

"Fine, Vanessa. I wanted to welcome you to the Raw family as well as ask you a question" John started.

"I'm nothing like my sister when she was Smackdown GM. You're not slapping my ass Cena" Vanessa joked and John looked down, jokingly disappointed. Vanessa chuckled. "What's the question?"

Before John could ask, Batista walked through the door. Batista smiled and hugged Vanessa. He sighed and rubbed his head "You're crazy you know that?"

"Dave, I'm fine. I've got you here and with a power like mine, Randy and Legacy will crash and burn" Vanessa replied. "Who knows, maybe one of you will take the title and then contend the other for the title...?" Vanessa proposed while placing a hand on the shoulder of each man standing at her opposite side. The crowd cheered and the two men smiled.

The door crashed opened making everyone jump and turn. Three figures emerged into the room. All eyes of blue staring at the General Manager, as the icy of icy blue orbs pierced through her. Vanessa stood straight and folded her arms once again. It was none other than Legacy.

"Leave..." Batista growled standing in front of Vanessa. Vanessa's hand landed on Batista's arm, signaling for him to move over. She nodded and stood face to face with Randy.

"What do want Orton?" Vanessa asked.

"For you McMahon's to be gone. This is MY show-" Randy started before Vanessa busted out in laughter.

"Your....YOUR show? Last I checked, McMahon's own this show, and last week you found out I'm a McMahon so its MY show Randy" Vanessa informed.

"Listen. Maybe we didn't get a great start, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and move on from this with your family" Randy stated.

"How about this Randy..." Vanessa started before exhaling. "How about we flip a coin?"

"A coin?" everyone except Vanessa replied out loud. Vanessa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes a damn coin. Now give me one someone" Vanessa demanded. John reached into his pocket and pulled a coin from his pocket and handed it to Vanessa. Vanessa smiled and glared at Randy. "Call it in the air"

Randy watched the coin and inhaled. "Heads"

Vanessa grabbed the coin and placed it in her hand. She removed her hand and smiled. "Well, well. You called heads, I've got tails. You lose I win."

"What do you mean I lose?" Randy growled.

"I mean you face Batista tonight..." Vanessa replied as Batista smiled and glowed in victory. "...oh... in a steel cage. And if you have Legacy help, I'll make sure you're stripped of your title. Although I don't think they'll be helping"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked

"Good question Rhodes. Call it..." Vanessa said before flipping the coin again.

"Tails" Cody stated.

Vanessa grinned as she looked at the coin. "Ooh...bad call Rhodes. The coin says heads. Looks like you'll be in one-on-one action tonight against Big Show. DiBiase... your luck?"

"I'm not doing this-" Ted exclaimed

"Like hell you will...now call it" Vanessa sneered and flipped the coin.

Ted exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Heads"

Vanessa removed her hand and sighed "Well you got heads..." she replied. Ted smiled and Vanessa chuckled "That doesn't mean you won. It means you face my new friend...John Cena. Oh, and any Legacy interference, disqualification or count outs in these matches, makes the match worse for Randy"

"You can't do that" Randy snapped.

"I can...and I will Orton. You'll learn the hard way not to mess with the wrath of a McMahon" Vanessa said before Legacy walked out of her office.

*_*REVIEW!!!*_*


	11. The Secret's Out

**Chapter 11: The Secret's Out**

Vanessa sat in her office, waiting for all the superstars to leave the arena. Working in the office was really a full time job that she didn't understand how her family was able to do this with ease. There was a world outside of this office, and she loved it. The only guess she could come up with is that they didn't have lives. Shuffling papers and attempting to clean her desk a knock occurred at her door.

"Come in at your own risk" Vanessa yelled from behind her desk. Slowly the door opened and she looked up from the huge mess of papers. "Well hello there Mr. Cena, how are you?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. I had an amazing match, thanks to the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw" John replied while fixing the hat on his head. Vanessa chuckled and threw an old crumpled piece of paper at him.

"Cameras are gone John, no need to kiss my ass. Although I do like it so feel free to pucker up some more…" Vanessa joked. John laughed and threw the piece of paper back at Vanessa.

"Ha ha, yeah right, just for that I'm not kissing your ass anymore" John joked. "No seriously it was a good match tonight. Ted is getting better in the ring. Although no match for me"

"Sure because you're an Italian Stallion of a muscled man" Vanessa joked.

"Did you even watch the match? Or is it too hard for you to look at Ted since the whole… you know…" John started. Vanessa looked down at the desk and sighed.

According to Hunter and John, Ted and Vanessa never got together. Instead according to them, Ted got so wrapped up in being a part of Legacy, he lost his true self and they decided to part ways for the sake of each other and the army they fought for. Hunter and John had been by Vanessa's side, but little did they know about Vanessa and Ted.

The two were great actors; it's a trait they picked up from life on the road, watching other wrestlers and their dads work in this business. Ted would often try and perfect the Million Dollar laugh, but would fail, horribly. Vanessa tried to be like Stephanie, but when she realized how whiny Steph really was, she decided not to be Stephanie. Ted and Vanessa always acted around each other, trying to hone their craft. When Vanessa needed a 'boyfriend' for the night, she'd call Ted who knew how to act like a boyfriend to her. When Ted needed a 'girlfriend' for a night out with an ex, she always found a way to make it there for him. Acting different for the other was not a difficult task come to think about it.

"Nope. I didn't watch the match John. I'm sure you hurt him enough for yourself and me" Vanessa joked while still shuffling papers on her desk. John laughed and pulled a chair up to Vanessa's desk and grabbed a stack of papers.

"Eh, I think I did a damn good job of kicking the crap out of him…" John replied while chuckling and going through the papers of nothing but numbers. John squinted and small noises came from his throat. Vanessa bit her lip to not laugh. "What the fuck is all these numbers? I'm so confused…"

"That my friend is the projection papers. It shows the number of fans who tune in for each match each week. Your matches are the ones that get the most ratings along with..." Vanessa started before inhaling. "…that guy, Randy Orton"

"Don't worry it's the schizophrenics who watch his matches. They identify with him because he hears voices inside his head too" John said shuffling through the papers. Vanessa giggled and looked up at John who was entranced by the numbers. "What is this right here? It says match-slash-promo number four. It has the lowest tune in ratings…"

"Oh, that's The Miz…" Vanessa replied, making John minorly snort and laugh. Vanessa laughed and took the papers away from John. "You shouldn't even be looking at these damn papers. The ratings determine your paycheck-"

"Really? So since I'm high ratings… can I get a higher pay?" John joked. Vanessa eyed John who chuckled and lifted his hands in defeat and submission "Fine, I'll settle for helping you sort out these papers. You drive a goddamn hard bargain"

Vanessa giggled as her and John got to work sorting out the papers by month and week. The two laughed about The Miz's ratings as well as other low fluff and filler matches. After putting all the papers in folders and placing them into the file cabinet, John sighed.

"Remind me to never marry into the McMahon franchise please? If I ever have to do this shit… I'll die" John joked while wiping his forehead. Vanessa stood and walked from behind her desk. Vanessa stretched and yawned.

"Yeah well the work of a McMahon is never done John. I have like so many things to do tonight, like make paychecks and making match cards for next Monday night. I have to go over some of the movie ideas for other wrestlers and then maybe I'll go to the hotel for the night" Vanessa replied. John eyed her and she laughed "What?"

"You're a saint to handle all of this…" John stated before hugging her loosely and kissing her forehead. "Don't stay here too late"

"Yes dad…" Vanessa joked while watching John leave the office. Vanessa wiped the sweat from her forehead and giggled as she walked back to her desk. Sitting down and plopping her head down onto the table, a knock occurred at her door once again. Vanessa groaned and chuckled. "It's open John, what did you forget?" she said, not lifting her head.

"I'm forgetting that my name isn't John…" Ted replied from the office door frame. Vanessa's head shot up and she smiled brightly. Slowly she rose from her seat and stood, leaning over her desk. "Should I worry that you're calling me John now?" Ted joked.

"I get the name right during sex, so I don't think you should worry Ted" Vanessa joked back while biting her bottom lip. "What are you doing here? Is everyone gone?"

"Well I had to sit out behind a moving crate for like almost an hour. I saw John come in here so I waited until he left before coming this way" Ted explained while walking closer to Vanessa. "What was he doing in here anyway?"

"He was helping me organize all these papers on my desk and being really nice to me" Vanessa answered while walking around to Ted "And then he told me about how he hurt you during the match. Is that true?"

"He hit me really damn hard in my back. It hurts like crazy now" Ted stated rubbing his lower back "I think I pulled something in my back-"

"Aww baby. Here lay on your stomach and I'll massage your back" Vanessa offered before Ted smirked. "What?"

"I'm thinking we save that for the hotel room tonight…" Ted stated seductively while making Vanessa walk backwards. She stopped when the back of her legs hit her desk. Never breaking their gaze, Vanessa's hand gripped the back of Ted's neck. Their breathing became heavy and labored. Ted's hands ran up the leg of Vanessa as she inhaled sharply in pleasure. Vanessa began to play with the small hairs on the back of Ted's neck while running the other one up his plain navy blue T-shirt.

"Are you trying to seduce your boss Mr. DiBiase?" Vanessa asked sexily. She lightly traced her tongue on his bottom lip and Ted smirked while gripping her closer. He grabbed her waist and picked her up to sit her on her desk. Vanessa smiled and Ted knocked some of her things on her desk, down to the ground with one quick swipe of his hand.

"No I'm not trying to seduce you Ms. McMahon. I've already got you here close to me…" Ted whispered while running his hands over her exposed cleavage. "I'm trying to get a raise…" Ted joked before kissing Vanessa's bottom lip lightly. "I'm hoping the boss will let me have my way with her…"

"Try and you shall see Mr. DiBiase. Maybe if you play your cards right that raise will be pretty worth it." Vanessa whispered back before Ted grabbed her face and kissed Vanessa passionately. Their moment was bittersweet, knowing that they shouldn't want and love each other, but they do. The taste of Ted's mouth was like forbidden fruit to Vanessa, and it was something she could never get enough of.

Ted's hands roamed Vanessa's body and the two were lost in their own world. The feeling of ecstasy and pleasure surrounded them like a little bubble.

"Hey Vanessa, did I leave my car keys…here…?" John said as he opened the door and catching Ted and Vanessa in a position that required a lot of explaining. Breaking the kiss, Vanessa sighed and looked at John in shock. What else was there to do, but say the classic line.

"John… I can explain…" Vanessa's voice echoed as John folded his arms and glared at Ted. This was not going to be pretty. Their secret… was out


	12. The Art of War

_*_*A/N: Okay new chapter..._

_my favorite one i've done to this date  
that I've **STARTED** this story_

_Enough said...._

_enjoy*_*_

**Chapter 12: The Art of War**

Randy paced back and forth in his hotel room for the night. Ever since he had been slapped by Stephanie McMahon, all he saw was a constant glow of red. This red triggered pain and agony for those who stood in the way of his championship dream of having gold around his waist once again. Randy felt that everyone was against him. Correction, he felt everyone that wasn't a part of Legacy was against him; to Randy the people that wanted to destroy him as badly as he wanted to destroy them was named 'McMahon'

Randy sat down on his bed and rubbed his head in both annoyance and aggravation. The newest one to make his life a living hell was the newly revealed Vanessa McMahon. He vowed he would find out who she was and why she was defending the McMahon's; Randy made it his purpose to not only exterminate the McMahon's, but wonder why she was the prize. Randy never expected for her to have the Billion Dollar bloodline.

Randy's body was sore; the match that the new General Manager of Raw, Vanessa McMahon, placed him in was grueling. He was locked inside a steel cage with the person he has to meet at Extreme Rules for the title, Dave Batista. Randy barely made it out alive, executing a Super RKO and climbing out of the cage. After winning, Randy clutched onto his title because he knew it's only a matter of time before Vanessa would place him in a match where his title, is no longer his.

He initially wanted tonight to be a Legacy meeting to find some way to take out both Batista and Vanessa in one shot. Randy had to admit, Vanessa was good. She strategically separated the trio, placing Ted in a totally different hotel, leaving only himself and Cody together. Randy didn't like the feeling of this separation. For all he knew, she could have placed Ted into a trap; Vanessa could have purposely made sure Ted was alone to get inside his head as a sick and twisted playback for Ted trying to get into her head. Randy assumed the worst; he began to think because he was alone, Vanessa had Ted secluded where Batista, John and whomever else wanted to physically harm Ted could do so and no one would help him or hear his pleads for help.

The glow of red appeared once again in Randy's vision and with those assumptions, regardless if it were true or not, he was going to rid Monday Night Raw and the WWE of Vanessa. Small whispers in his ears planted detailed visions in his mind of ways to torture her. He could kick her in the head like Randy had done to her father, Vince and brother-in-law, Hunter. He could DDT her into the mat like he had done to her sister, Stephanie; Randy even thought of shattering her ankle like her brother, Shane, in the exact way he had done the night of her revealing herself.

"No..." Randy whispered, while his icy orbs of blue eyes stared down at the floor, cautiously listening to the whispers and analyzing the visions of pain for Vanessa. Randy shook his head and hissed slowly. "...we need a better way to hurt and break her..."

A knock occurred on Randy's hotel room door, breaking him from his sinister world. Slowly, the viper stood and sluggishly walked to the door. Thanks to his grueling match in a cage, it wasn't the best thing in the world to walk, stand or breathe due to how much metal his body had come into contact with. Twisting the knob and groaning in tremendous back pain, his eyes landed on his equally hurt Legacy stablemate, Cody Rhodes.

The evident look of pain was written on Cody's face and posture as he favored his right side of his rib cage. Blinking hard to not wince from the sharp pain that ran through his body, Cody inhaled and nodded. "How you feeling Randy?"

"Like shit, how else would I feel Cody?" Randy retorted back while narrowing his eyes at Cody. "I had a steel cage match against Batista almost two hours ago. Did you not see the way he threw me against the steel cage? I could have been seriously hurt if I didn't aim for his leg"

Cody nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't see your match. I was too busy with the trainer after my match with Big Show" Cody explained while gripping onto his rib cage once again. It was clear, Cody seriously needed more medical attention, but to Cody his dedication and allegiance to Randy and Legacy was more important. "Where's Ted?"

"Other side of town. Our lovely new owner and General Manager separated us" Randy replied bitterly. Shaking his head once more to stop the voices and images of red, he stepped to the side, allowing Cody entrance into his hotel room. "I'm not so sure if I like this whole separation thing. Who knows what can happen to Ted-"

"Ted is fine. Everyone else is over here at this hotel. If Ted is across town at the other hotel, he's surrounded by Diva's and then Vanessa" Cody informed Randy. Randy nodded; he knew there was a reason to keep the young Rhodes around and apparently it was because he came in handy when it came to information. "So what do we do now? We know Vanessa has unlimited power and wants to see us perish-"

"I know this already Cody. I've been trying to devise a fuckin' plan" Randy snapped. Cody's eyes hardened, showing no fear. It was something he learned while around Randy. It was a defense mechanism and it worked from time to time. "We need to bring down the bitch"

"What about Batista?" Cody asked, careful to not snap a wire in Randy's mind. Randy slowly peered up and shook his head.

"Batista is just a small pawn. He will be taken care of, but the boss has to go first" Randy stated. Randy rubbed his neck and groaned in pain. "If there is no boss, rules change and I can retain my title. Apparently Ted couldn't get the information on Vanessa in a timely manner or in a great quality, so I'm leaving you to do it"

Cody stood up as straight as possible and slowly nodded. Dropping his hand to his side, Cody sighed. "What do you want me to find out?" he asked

Randy snickered and rubbed his chin. Walking toward Cody, Randy inhaled. "I want you to find out her weakness. A kid, a boyfriend...anything. I want it...now"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Cody sat at his laptop in the hotel room he had tonight. Tapping the space bar, he grew tiresome of wrecking his brain of the smallest idea to find out how to hurt Vanessa. Cody would admit, he's very smart. He's the most underestimated one in Legacy. No one really believes he smart, strong or talented for that matter. Cody was the evident underdog, the one no one believed in and everyone felt Legacy could do without.

Right now was his time to shine. If he could find the weakness of Vanessa McMahon, he'd do something that Ted was assigned to do. At that he'd be fulfilling the mission better than Ted had. The problem was, how do you find a weakness of someone you seriously don't know? Information on someone who has been around for roughly 2 weeks is hard to find, but he was going to succeed. Typing into the search engine 'Vanessa McMahon' numerous sites popped up.

A brand new McMahon website had been built. It was dedicated to the whole McMahon family as a unit. There were pictures and information of the McMahon's, and one caught his eye. It was the photo gallery of Vanessa McMahon.

"Where there's a camera, there's a weakness..." Cody replied to himself. Clicking the link, he saw a few photo albums of her. Some of baby pictures of just her and her family. Cody smirked at how Vanessa tried to be so innocent compared to the likes of her sister, Stephanie.

However one picture caught his eye, making him worry and sick to his stomach. Vanessa was no older than ten years old, but the figure next to her was a male and wasn't her brother. The brown locks, blue eyes and signature chubby cheeks gave him away. The biggest give to who he was in the picture, was the stolen item the two were holding; the Million Dollar Belt. Only two people had access to that belt, The Million Dollar Man himself, and his son, Ted DiBiase Jr.

"No...fuckin'...way" Cody whispered to himself. Clicking another album further confirmed his fear and sickness. Vanessa stood in a royal blue satin dress, hair perfectly done in curls. The white carnation with blue dyed trimming corsage on her hand matched the one of her date. His vest and tie, matched the fabric and color of her dress. Cody closed the web browser and sighed.

"Her weakness... is Ted..." he whispered. He was faced with a choice, make his name better in Legacy and give up his partner, or hold the information and suffer later. Cody was at a crossroad.

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!**

**Chapter+high review numbers=new chapter!!!! *_***


	13. The Choices We Make

_*_*A/N: You've all been patient for it  
which is like... a stretch for everyone who threatens me  
to update this story_

_Well now you guys will find out exactly what  
Cody Rhodes has decided when it comes to  
what he has found out about the newest McMahon, Vanessa  
and her best friend and now lover, Ted DiBiase Jr., past_

_What happens? Well read..._

_PLUS if you review quick enough and also in a mass amount  
the quicker the war between Legacy and the McMahon's take a nasty turn. *_*_

**Chapter 13****: The Choices We Make**

Ted sat in the lobby of the hotel that he and Vanessa were staying at. Vanessa and Ted were sharing a room for the night, being that alone time was scarce for the duo. They were in bed, laughing when Cody called Ted, stating it was a matter of urgency. It took Vanessa to calm Ted down and to be the voice of reason, telling him to head downstairs.

Ted played with his Blackberry as he stared down at the floor. Why would Cody call him so frantically? Why would Cody come all the way across town to see Ted or for that fact, tell him something he could have openly said on the phone? Ted grew slightly worried because besides Vanessa, Cody was his best friend. The duo had gotten close on the quest for title gold and realized how much potential the two held. Ted was the strength as Cody was the speed. Ted was the thinker and Cody was the organizer. They were the equal balance to make each other a strong team; so could someone tell Ted why was it that the two weren't communicating like they should have?

Footsteps approached at such a rapid pace, breaking Ted from his gaze on the floor. Cody was walking toward Ted in his dark blue sweats and open hoodie. It was evident that Cody just hopped into his car and drove to Ted as fast as humanly possible. Ted stood and placed his hands inside the grey sweats he was wearing. Cody stopped in his place and tightened his jaw, staring at Ted with hints of hatred. This display of emotion coming from Cody confused Ted, making him squint and slowly exhale.

"Cody, bro what's wrong?" Ted asked before Cody started walking, quickening his pace once more. Cody's hands balled into fists and as he reached the meeting point of Ted, he swung hitting him square in the jaw. Ted stumbled but filled with rage. Staring at Ted and huffing in anger, Cody charged at Ted; Ted in a quick thinking swung back, hitting Cody hard. The two just stared at each other and watched the other in anticipation of the other's next move. In a quick response, Ted grabbed Cody and pulled him outside, pinning him to the wall of the hotel in the brisk night air. "Cody, what the hell bro-"

"You're nothing to me Ted! Don't you ever fuckin' call me bro, because you lied blatantly to my goddamn face Ted" Cody yelled at his fellow Legacy member. Cody's breathing became irate, letting out puffs of white fog into the air. Ted matched his breathing while looking at Cody in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Cody?" Ted asked bewildered. What could Cody possibly be speaking about? Ted made sure to never lie to Cody, well until he secretly started dating Vanessa, but that was a different situation all on its own. What did Cody mean Ted lied to his face? "What do you mean I lied to you?" Ted asked.

Cody reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the printed picture of Ted and Vanessa that he had found on the website he stumbled upon just a mere two hours ago. Vanessa's hair was a lighter shade of brown, like she had always dyed it during spring or summer into early fall. Ted was slightly smaller in weight than what he currently was. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and they both were wearing the hugest smiles; Vanessa donning tight blue jeans and her Boston University hoodie and Ted in his lighter blue jeans and Mississippi College hoodie. They could easily deny that it wasn't them in the picture, that it was a photo shopped picture; however the picture was taken in the office of Vince McMahon at the World Wrestling Entertainment headquarters.

Ted stared at the picture, mentally kicking himself. He exhaled and took the picture away from Cody, holding it in his hand and remembering the exact reason for that picture; the reason being that he was close to graduating with his Bachelors in Business Administration and she being done with her first semester at Boston University. He ran his hands through his locks of brown and released his grip on Cody.

"What the fuck Ted?" Cody yelled once again as Ted paced, holding the picture of him and Vanessa. Ted couldn't believe it; his worse fear was coming true. Soon everyone would find out about how far back Ted and Vanessa truly went. Although the WWE Universe wasn't dumb and knew some of what happens is scripted, Randy on the other hand has made everything completely personal. "Why didn't you tell me about-"

"Where did you find this picture Cody...?" Ted asked in a calm tone. Yes, Ted sounded calm but he was far from it knowing he now might have to leave the woman he loves that is upstairs just to protect her. Ted looked back up into the eyes of his partner, Cody Rhodes. "Tell me where you found the damn picture-"

"There's a brand new website dedicated to the McMahon family. It has sections of every member, including the newest revealed member Vanessa" Cody started while slowly calming down and walking toward Ted who was sitting on the border of the walkway. "There's a section and a photo gallery dedicated to her. There are pictures of her when she was younger with Shane and Stephanie, a lot with her father Vince and mom Linda. However there were plenty of pictures of Vanessa and you throughout the years Ted. I mean, it's so many pictures and full of-"

"Damn it!" Ted responded angrily while crumpling the picture and throwing it down to the ground. Ted sighed and rubbed his head and shook it at the same time. He couldn't believe what was happening and right at this time when both Vanessa McMahon and Ted DiBiase Jr were somewhat top dogs in WWE at the moment. It didn't matter who was the money maker or who was the champion, because they were the top searched lately according to the official WWE site. "Do you know what can happen if the wrong person finds out about this? If this kind of information gets into the wrong hands-"

"You mean what if Randy finds out…" Cody asked slowly sitting next to Ted. Cody's lip was slightly split and bleeding a little due to the punch he got from Ted. Ted's jaw was turning purple from Cody's swing. The two sat in silence in what seemed like a pure eternity. Cody picked the picture back up from the floor and exhaled. "You know Randy made me go on the search to find out everything I possibly can about Vanessa and her weakness of any kind…"

"Do you realize that if this information about Vanessa and I gets to Randy, that's the end of my career?" Ted asked Cody, slowly looking up from the concrete sidewalk his eyes were fixated on. "If Randy finds out about my history and my present with Vanessa-"

"Present? Excuse me?" Cody asked with a slight smirk. Ted nodded, face staying completely serious. "Wow I didn't think you'd really disobey Legacy rules" Cody joked.

"Regardless of the situation or where I am or who I'm with, if Randy finds out about Vanessa it is the end of my career" Ted stated. Slowly he inhaled and stared off into the sky. "Randy will hurt me badly, crack my skull or completely break or tear a body part. All just to get to Vanessa; even if he went to Vanessa first and harmed her beyond belief, that's hurting me enough. I'd come to her aid and he'd kill me"

"This is why I came here first to you…" Cody said lowly. This was hard for the duo based on the closeness they have. The two were like brothers; they just flowed with each other like family would. Although Ted knew the reasoning behind Cody coming to him first, he decided to wait it out and let him explain himself. "You know how I'm perceived in this stable called Legacy…"

"It's not the greatest identity, but I'm sure it's something you don't want to be associated with" Ted responded. Cody scoffed and looked up at Ted.

"I'm known as the weak link. I'm the one who is considered not smart, not that agile and strong. It's hard to keep listening to everyone constantly down you about what you know you're better than, and not want to just freak out" Cody started before slowly standing. "Randy told me to find out everything about Vanessa. I did just that. When I saw you were there in almost every picture, I freaked out. I worried. Then I came to my senses and realized that I can now rise on that ladder. I can better myself and earn a higher spot within Legacy and a better reputation. This was my shot-"

"And of course I wouldn't want to come in between the gratitude you deserve…" Ted said while rising to stand. "… but you've also got to remember about me in the situation. I need my shot and we're not going to be a tag team forever. However I want what is best for you because you are my best friend. If you have to throw my under the bus, at least let me have my last happy moments with Vanessa-"

Ted's sentence was halted when he saw Cody's hand extend out to him. Cody was handing Ted the picture he had found online of Vanessa and Ted. Ted looked on with confusion; exactly what was Cody doing? This was Cody's shot to become the greatest Raw superstar he could possibly become. This was his shot, and although Ted wouldn't have done that, he didn't understand why Cody was doing such a thing.

"That's the reason why I'm handing you this picture… and going back to the hotel" Cody started while placing his hands in his pockets after Ted took the picture from him. "If Randy asks me anything, I'll say I know nothing…"

Ted and Cody looked at each other just a while longer, making everything worth it all. Ted and Cody shook hands and went on separate ways, hoping that the secret lasts just a while longer.

***_*REVIEW!!!!*_***


	14. The Day Legacy Stood Still

***_* This is a friend of x Cena'z Chick x and I'm adding the chapter for her since her laptop is broken. Luckily she sends it to me to enjoy before all you lovely people get to read it. **

**I know it's been a while since she's updated but she's finally back with maybe one of the best chapters she's ever written. And I apologize if you got a few emails regarding this chapter. I have no idea how to upload these stories and when I do, they come out triple spaced and all funny looking. (BUT I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!!) **

**So enjoy chapter 14, it's definitely a drama-filled one ! *_***

It had been roughly two weeks since Cody Rhodes had found out about the powerful, and most definitely life changing, secret about his Legacy stable mate, Ted DiBiase Jr., and Legacy's newest sworn enemy based solely on her last name, Vanessa McMahon. What was the secret? This secret was the fact that Vanessa and Ted had known each other their whole lives, and now the childhood friends, are adult lovers who are in, well love. It had been a hard two weeks since Cody and John Cena, who also discovered this secret without the help of internet sources, to keep distance as well as keep their lips shut about everything. It pained Cody to talk so rudely about the girl Ted loved, just as much as it was painful for Ted to hear Randy come up with torturous plan after torturous plan to rid Vanessa.

Randy became hell bent on ending Vanessa's reign as a sole surviving McMahon. Just the fact that her gene pool was made of instant control and survived as billion dollar DNA, disgusted him. Randy despised how she was nothing like Vince, Shane or Stephanie; to Randy she was worse. She'd strategically separate everyone, keeping any plans and ambush attacks from being fully formed. It made Randy see the red he tries to avoid with each waking moment, but of course when it came to the McMahons, Hunter, Dave and whoever else decided to step in the way, there was never enough red. He wanted their destruction and he was going to have it.

To Ted, this whole facade was getting old and quickly. There was only so much a man could tolerate without reaching that explosive point in their life. With each mutter of a curse or derogatory statement made about Vanessa that he had to swallow, made his blood boil about another ten degrees higher. This Legacy/McMahon war was becoming more and more dangerous as the time passed. John could no longer protect Vanessa for he had his own problems with wrestlers and his journey to be WWE Champion once again. Dave Batista had been sidelined just a mere 24 hours after his title win. Randy snapped a muscle in his arm, making Hunter return who also joined the quest for WWE gold.

Last week was the championship scramble, and Randy Orton retained the gold he lost. Hunter won a 10 man battle royal, eliminating John Cena. It was a time that should be filled with celebration. Until somewhere in the McMahon food chain, that wasn't Vanessa, made the championship match, set for the next Pay-Per-View event, The Bash, also effective the following week. Hunter became exactly what his name is, a Hunter. Randy was his prey and he was going to succeed, there were no questions about that.

Time was slowly winding down, The Bash has now become a week away. Yes it was a given John would be in what everyone knew was an easy victory match, and Legacy would get a shot at Unified gold. Ted spend as much time in the gym working out to prepare for his match. The other half was spend as a balancing act. With being a member of Legacy and a loyal friend and love to Vanessa McMahon, Ted was slowly realizing a choice would have to be made soon.

On one hand was the decision of remaining faithful to the side the world constantly seen him as. Should he remain the arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed Ted DiBiase Jr., who always viewed himself as priceless? On the other hand was the decision of being there for Vanessa. Should he be who he always has been when cameras aren't rolling, which is the man that was always there and a best friend to Vanessa McMahon?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Monday night has arrived. It's now become 6 days before The Bash. Vanessa has placed matches for the night, one of which she didn't want to make; tonight would be a pre-Bash match between Hunter and Randy. Ted would be in action against Carlito and that was his safety match, proving he would remain healthy not only for The Bash, but for Vanessa's sake.

Ted was done for the night, freshly showered and relaxing in the seemingly eerie and lonely Legacy locker room. "Where the hell is Cody?" Ted asked himself aloud before pulling a Legacy shirt over his head out of pure habit. Ted walked over to the television and turned it on, watching live feed of Monday Night Raw.

Randy and Cody were in the ring, beating on Hunter badly. Ted ran his hand through his hair and sighed in defeat and a sickeness per se. He wanted to be out there, to save Hunter because he knew that's what he wanted Vanessa to do.

The camera zoomed into a heavy panting Hunter who was lying down in the ring. His head was bloodied, showing either Cody or Randy hit Hunter in the head with a blunt object like a chair, a belt or a bell. Randy walked over to get a microphone as Cody sat a bloody Hunter up in the corner.

Randy inched into the ring, steel steps and microphone in hand. Ted sobered up even more when he started to figure out what could happen.

"No..... no Randy,don't do this..." Ted said, as if Randy could hear him.

"Vanessa McMahon.... whatever would you do, to save your brother-in-law? What weakness do you have, none other than the man who protected you since your....unwelcomed arrival" Randy beckoned. The crowd booed and Ted paced back and forth in the locker room. It was a blatent plan, one that he wasn't aware of.

"Vanessa, let's make this easy. You want Hunter in one piece, you come out here now. I'll consider exterminating you in a not so painful manner....."

Randy waited for what felt like an eternity. He started to think maybe this wasn't her weakness, that Hunter wouldn't be the ticket to ridding her. It was then a small figure was seen on the screen, coming out from behind the curtains. She wore simple jeans, a nice shirt and heeled boots, but the mascara was running down her face. She knew she had to save Hunter, for her sister Stephanie's sake.

"I'm out here.... now leave Hunter alone...." Vanessa stated with a shaky voice into her microphone. Ted watched on and grew way too scared, knowing that Vanessa was in trouble. He knew the day would come when a decision had to be made, he just didn't think it would have to be made now.

"It doesn't work that way, you see it isn't that simple..." Randy growled into the microphone. "You need to get your ass into this ring and save him from the fate... YOU deserve" Randy yelled. Behind Randy, Cody was smacking Hunter mocking and taunting his limp body. Randy slowly turned to Cody, who looked up at Vanessa. Cody flashed an evil, sickening smile and began to pick up the steel steps. Vanessa's eyes widened and she began to cry.

"OKAY!!!" Vanessa screamed into the microphone, halting Cody from slamming the steel steps onto Hunter's knee. Slowly Vanessa began to walk down the ramp, swallowing back tears that were fighting their way into her brown eyes. Ted screamed at the television, hoping she could hear his pleas to not even go near the ring. Randy began to stand upright, clenching his jaw tighter and tighter.

"No, you see Vanessa you slow down... we move faster...." Randy yelled into the microphone. Randy turned to the bloodied Hunter who was against the turnbuckle and began to signature stomp Hunter. Just as he signaled for Cody to drop the steps on Hunter's knee, Vanessa slid into the ring and protected Hunter. Her hands extended out, halting Cody.

"Vanessa what are you doing?" Hunter asked lowly, slowly draining of blood and energy. His normally blonde hair had become tints of red and orange due to the blood. His face and body was covered in his own blood, which should have weirded Vanessa out, but instead worried her more. "You can be hurt"

"I have to save you, because Steph can't" is all Vanessa stated, which seemed to be enough for Hunter.

"Vanessa get out of that ring right now" Ted pleaded with the television. Ted stood in place, sighing and holding his head. This was what decisions and wars are made of he thought to himself. There were two soldiers in the ring with egos bigger than they perceived. Neither would be going down without a fight, and honestly that's the part that scared him. The two won't end the fight, until the there is completely wiped out of the situation.

"Vanessa please...... I'm begging you.... leave the ring...." Ted said. He knew he had two options, stay behind and watch her possibly be torn apart, or save her and watch him fight for the rest of the war.

Vanessa stood up, staring Randy in the eyes with no fear. The two generals of the war standing face to face was what everyone feared. "You've got me here.... you've got me where you've been planning to get me for months now-"

"And now I finally end the reign of the McMahon family. It ends with the young.... cold-hearted..... relentless.... bitch like you" Randy finished while lowering his head to look into Vanessa's eyes. Suddenly, Cody's arms wrapped around Vanessa tightly. Vanessa heart began to race as Cody held her and executed a perfect Crossrhodes, his finishing manuver. Randy and Cody smiled victoriously as they watch a limp Vanessa try to move to Hunter, and Hunter do the same to reach to Vanessa.

Randy slowly backed into a corner of the ring. The red blurred his vision, boos were drowning out and the world seemed slower. Only sounds he heard were the beating of his own heart and the voices that spoke inside his head, whispering that this was his now or never moment to rid all McMahon's to hell.

Randy's breathing became shallow as his eyes that saw pure red, focused on the slowly moving figure in the ring, Vanessa. His leg geared up, ready to give Vanessa a career ending punt to the head. Randy ran and his foot impacted with pure body, and not head.

The red faded and Randy looked down at the area where his foot was. Brown hair caught his attention. He was looking down at the member of Legacy he just hurt, Ted DiBiase. It was obvious he slid into the ring to save Vanessa, compared to being against her like he was. Randy stared down in disbelief. Had his strongest stablemate, lied and betrayed him this whole time?

"Ted, what are you doing saving a McMahon?" Randy yelled into the microphone.

Ted started to rise onto his feet, holding his stomach and staring into the eyes of Randy. Vanessa slowly started to move, inching toward Hunter making sure he was okay. As Randy moved closer to Ted, he never realized that Cody was knocked out cold. Ted grabbed hold of Randy and performed an excellent Dreamstreet, knocking Randy out.

Vanessa moved to Ted, favoring the back of her head and holding to area where

Ted took the massive punt to the abdomen. Ted picked up the microphone and held Vanessa close to him. "Hey Randy...." Ted started "You wanted a weakness? You wanted something to hurt Vanessa...? You found it in your own stable. That weakness.... is me" Ted bellowed before dropping the microphone and passionately kissing Vanessa in the ring.

The crowd cheered, but no one understood how much worse this battle was about to get now that the McMahon's had a brand new soldier, and that the McMahons were no longer in needed to be taken out in Randy's mind. Now, Ted DiBiase Jr., needed to be ended..... for good.

***_* Rate and review or my boyfriend Cody Rhodes will give a salvia shower! Or my other boyfriend Randy Orton will most definitely punt you in the skull… **

**Oh, and my account name is x0heathercee0x and I'm working on stuff that'll be up soon… ****That's what you get when you have friends upload your stuff ;) *_***


	15. The Priceless and Survivor Series

_*_*A/N: Finally I've decided to post for this story_

_For a while I had lost where to go in this story  
and it bothered the hell out of me_

_Then I remembered someone should be turning face soon!!!_

_So i decided instead of WAITING for the storyline  
why not create it to happen  
for the anticipated day he actually DOES turn face_

_and I hope it happens this way too...  
i know it won't be the stipulation  
but at least the people involved in it  
that would be nice..._

_ANYWHO  
I'm going to stretch this piecee of the storyline out  
until Ted actually turns face  
and if this storyline happens, THEN I'll stick to storyline  
until then... _

_**I own nothing of the WWE, meaning it's name, employees etc. I only own my OC and the storyline implied in this story.**_

_  
enjoy ppl!!! *_*_

* * *

**Summary:** She's the youngest McMahon daughter. He's the son of a legend and considered "Priceless". When Legacy and McMahon's clash, Vanessa McMahon and Ted DiBiase Jr., childhood friends turned ride or die lovers, are left in the middle of the battle field. Romeo and Juliet has nothing on them. It's now up to **the Princess and the Priceless**.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Priceless and Survivor Series**

Weeks have come and gone in the world of the WWE. Randy had regained the title, and then lost it again to John Cena, who was more than happy to hold on to the title. Cody had started to make himself known in the WWE, becoming part of the Raw team for Bragging Rights, although he did have problems with the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels himself. It didn't help that Shawn was co-captain of that team. Randy was slowly losing his mind. At Bragging Rights, he had lost his title that he had won back at the pay-per-view, Hell in a Cell from none other than John Cena. Now, Cena was on his seventh title reign and Randy, well thanks to a stipulation he enforced, he couldn't contend for the title as long as John had it in his possession.

Then there was the duo of Vanessa and Ted. Forget the McMahon-Helmsley era that happened from the years of 1997 to 2001, the Priceless era was just beginning. Vanessa and Ted were dubbed to be possibly even more powerful than the McMahon-Helmsley era due to the power Vanessa held all on her own as well as the fan factor that Ted was steadfastly gaining. The plan from the beginning was to have Ted turn babyface anyway to promote the movie he had filmed named "The Marine II." Vanessa had become ruthless yet fair with superstars who deserved the chance. This was what the era needed, a new set of rulers and Ted served as that consort to the Princess of WWE, Vanessa.'

Ted and Vanessa sat in her office, going through the task of paperwork. It was part of the deal between Ted and Vanessa since the day they exposed they were dating. She'd remain more behind the scenes, seen on camera unless direly needed for storyline purposes and he'd take care of the 'defending their honor and love' crap on screen since it was his job.

"Baby, why do we need all these papers?" Ted asked sorting through all the papers on the table. They were filled with numbers and percentages that he honestly wished he stayed up more often during math class for this. Vanessa looked up at an obviously confused Ted, and giggled.

"They're the quarterly reports Ted…" Vanessa said still giggling as Ted sifted through the papers. "They show how much the company has made worldwide from ticket sales, merchandise purchases, pay-per-view purchases etcetera. It also shows who views according to segments featuring certain wrestlers and such." Vanessa finished while sitting up in the chair. "It helps us understand who gets the main event cards, who gets the pushes and who will slowly drop down to the mid-card life"

"So what's going on with us little slaves who wrestle out there every night and make you money?" Ted joked. "Like is it for each show or in total?"

"Both" Vanessa explained. "On Smackdown, John Hennigan is getting major fan base as well as response. His push is was past overdue, but thanks to the return of not only Rey but Dave, it's hard because of the response they get already. The heels there are amazing. CM is doing really good; Michelle is the reigning heel Diva on that brand and is doing a really great job at it. Irvine is going good on both Raw and Smackdown"

"What about ECW?" Ted asked. Vanessa giggled.

"Well of course, the champion Christian is the main money maker, however this rivalry between him and the Regal Roundtable is losing steam and quickly" Vanessa replied sighing.

"And finally the best show on Monday nights how's Raw doing?" Ted asked with a chuckle.

"Well Cena as always is the money maker of Raw and the whole business. Next in line is DX at second and surprisingly, Randy is in fourth. Kofi has been doing well in ratings and merchandise purchases just like Evan Bourne" Vanessa stated. "Although I have to switch up now that the Cena and Orton feud is over. I need new money makers-"

"Why would you need new money makers? You have an incredible triple threat for the WWE Championship between DX and John. You just turned Dave heel and you have an amazingly rich boyfriend" Ted joked making Vanessa smile. "What more could you need?"

"Someone to fill in the match card against Randy…" Vanessa mumbled. "As much as I can't stand the man, he's my money maker. I can't have him sit out a pay-per-view, I need him to compete, the thing is… against who?"

"Have him face Kofi, I mean their little budding rivalry is getting good and it's just the exposure Kofi could use" Ted rationed. Vanessa nodded and smiled.

"Why all of a sudden you become so interested in the business?" Vanessa asked leaning over her desk to Ted. Ted matched suit and smiled.

"You mean besides the fact that I have a Bachelors degree in Business Administration and would like to put it to use, or the fact that I'm dating the current McMahon in charge?" Ted asked.

"Very funny babe" Vanessa stated before kissing Ted's lips. Slowly she sat back down in the chair and sifted through the papers on the desk. Vanessa peered up at Ted, who still was looking through papers still confused as ever, through her newly cut bangs and giggled. Vanessa straightened up in her chair and cleared her throat. "Don't you have a match to prepare for honey?"

Ted groaned slightly "'Nessa did you have to remind me I'm competing tonight?" Ted asked jokingly while stretching and standing from his position in the chair. "Who am I fighting tonight anyway?"

Vanessa giggled "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ted walked over to Vanessa and lifted her chin from her paperwork and licked his lips seductively. Vanessa bit her lip and arched her right eyebrow in response to his action before grabbing his shirt. "I'm sure I do want to know, I mean I want to know who I'm winning against..."

"Cocky much Ted?" Vanessa asked seductively before giggling. "Well you'll find out tonight..."

"Evil McMahon's I swear..." Ted joked before kissing Vanessa. "Fine... I'll see you in a few baby"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Randy stood in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand. The viper listened as the crowd continuously booed him for his actions against not only John Cena but against Vanessa McMahon as of late. Randy could care less of what everyone thought of him, because he was the best in the business at the moment. It didn't matter if by some fluke in the system, flaw in time or boss against him he wasn't the champ, he was the best. No one can tell him otherwise. He craved, no he DESERVED to be champion because he was a third generation superstar.

Standing in the ring with him was none other than Cody Rhodes. Maintaining his "Legacy" persona was definitely putting a damper on his friendship with Ted. Randy considered 'fuckin' the enemy' the highest level of betrayal in Legacy. Sure you can pin your leader, maybe even make him bleed like Cody had done weeks prior when the whole Ted revealing he was with Vanessa initially happened. Cody first took a stand for Ted, facing Randy one on one and almost becoming victorious if it weren't for the Super RKO he got from a bloodied Randy. Apparently it proved his worth and Cody remained in Legacy, only to lose his ties with Ted.

"I don't care if I lost my title and ended my so called 'feud' with John Cena..." Randy said into the microphone. The crowd had a mix of boos for Randy, and cheers for the sound of John Cena's name and knowing he was the man who took the championship away from him. Randy sneered in disgust and Cody shook his head, although it was lost on why. Was he mad at the crowd or at Randy? "...I am a FORMER champion and I deserve a rematch-"

Just as those words left Randy's mouth, Vanessa's music hit and the crowd went wild. Suddenly the woman's face appeared on the huge titantron. A smile was on her face as she laughed at Randy.

"Aww, is poor little Orton mad because he made a deal as a champion and then lost to...well the Champ?" Vanessa asked in her condescending baby voice with a smile. "You see Randy you made a deal, you couldn't contend for the championship as long as John Cena holds on to the title. A deal is a deal, former champion or not-"

"It states in my contract that I am entitled to a rematch as former champion-" Randy started before Vanessa spoke.

"And as General Manager as well as acting chairperson of the WWE while my father takes some well deserved time off I'm saying you cannot contend for the title due to your prior agreement with John Cena" Vanessa stated as the crowd cheered wildly. "Now I'm sorry for your stupidity on making agreements. Besides the triple threat match is set in stone. At Survivor Series will be Triple H versus Shawn Michaels versus WWE Champion John Cena-"

"So what the hell are we..." Randy stated pointing in between himself and Cody "...supposed to do for Survivor Series? You cannot leave the two most talented people out of Survivor Series-"

"And you are right. Randy you are talented and yes you will not be left out of Survivor Series. Cody, you will take place in the five on five team. Randy... you however will face your opponent in a one-on-one Number one contender match where the winner will face whoever wins the WWE Championship triple threat match-"

"And who is my unlucky opponent?" Randy asked.

Vanessa pointed down below the titantron and Ted's music hit. The crowd went wild. Ted charged into the ring, spearing Randy to the mat as Cody escaped from harm's way. Randy held his stomach and slowly stood as Ted watched him. Randy stood and Ted grabbed the viper and slammed him down, executing a perfect Dream Street.

"Randy Orton..." Vanessa's voice beckoned from the titantron as Ted stood over Randy, who was in evident pain. "Meet your opponent for number one contender ship at Survivor Series, Ted DiBiase. Welcome to the Priceless era...see you at Survivor Series"

***_*REVIEW PPL!!!!*_***


	16. The First Strike

_*_*A/N: Finally I've decided to post for this story_

_For a while I had lost where to go in this story  
and it bothered the hell out of me_

_But i'm back with a **TRIPLE**- i repeat- **TRIPLE  
post so i hope you guys enjoy it, since I've been at a road block for this story  
**__and i apologize for that......._

_****__But to get all the technical stuff out of the way....._

_**I own nothing of the WWE, meaning it's name, employees etc. I only own my OC and the storyline implied in this story.**_

_  
enjoy ppl!!! *_*_

* * *

**Summary:** She's the youngest McMahon daughter. He's the son of a legend and considered "Priceless". When Legacy and McMahon's clash, Vanessa McMahon and Ted DiBiase Jr., childhood friends turned ride or die lovers, are left in the middle of the battle field. Romeo and Juliet has nothing on them. It's now up to **the Princess and the Priceless**.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The First Strike**

Survivor Series was coming, and fast. It was a mere three weeks away and Ted had begun the toughest training he ever thought he could endure since being named the contender for the WWE title. This was his time to shine brightly, outside the light that was constantly shining on the Viper. It was beyond filming a successful movie; it was beyond being a tag team champion. This was a matter of beat the Viper, or let the Viper beat him.

It was an unspoken battle that the two had been engaged in for months; Randy decided to take it upon himself to try and rid the world the McMahon family for his own personal gain. It was all only to enter the head of the man who was notorious for head games, the cerebral assassin, Triple H. It was all to weaken his guard by punting his father in law in the head, RKOing his wife and literally sealing the deal with a kiss and Hunter was handcuffed to the ropes. Randy shattered the ankle of his brother in law, all for a shot at the title and all to see no McMahon tell him if he deserved the title or not.

And then.....she came along.

The wide eyed Vanessa McMahon. She was once considered and outsider, but to Ted she was his childhood friend and the McMahon's secret weapon of survival. Vanessa was the key to keeping the McMahon legacy strong. There was one flaw in the plan of keeping Vanessa a secret...

...in order to keep her a secret, Ted would have to publicly and on television; however behind closed doors the two were lovers.

Ted made his decision when she was in trouble, he chose to out the fact that he was he protector of Vanessa and that he had been the one playing both ends of the war zone, sticking on the McMahon frontline. It may have been a risky career move; he was putting his career out on a platter for Randy to just destroy.

Everyone knows that Randy could possibly destroy anyone's career at any given moment. Hell, Randy punted Ted in the head once before, sidelining the younger DiBiase for months at a time. The only upside of the punt, he got to spend time at home with Vanessa and also visited his family in Mississippi all before shipping off to Phucket, Thailand to shoot 'The Marine II'

Ted had a lot to prove this pay per view; he had to prove to the WWE Universe that he was worthy of the title shot he could earn. It was going to be hard, especially since it seemed that he as definitely the underdog in this situation. There was no way he was going to allow for him to come this far...and fail.

So he trained....

Hours upon hours of his day were spend preparing for his match. He'd wake up at 7am and head out to find a gym to work out in. He'd run the whole way there to train his legs to become fast and agile in the ring just like Randy. Ted would lift weights until he couldn't breathe and rest for just a bottle of water before going back to work.

Ted wasn't worried about his strength, which was the farthest from his mind because although in weight he was smaller than Randy, he held an abundance of strength and force in his strikes and slams. He wanted his reflexes to match his opponents, for that would be his saving grace in it all.

He knew that Vanessa believed in him dearly, or else he wouldn't have gotten the opportunity he has now. Ted told himself that he had to win this match for the WWE Universe and fans out there in the world who didn't want to see Randy get another shot at the title. Ted told himself that he had to win this match for those who didn't and did believe in him out there in the world...

..when he knew he had to win for her.

Tonight he would face Cody Rhodes, his former Legacy stable mate in one-on-one action on Monday night Raw. As he laced up his boots with Vanessa by his side in the locker room, Cody entered. Ted and Vanessa stood and tensed up as they stared into Cody's eyes.

"I'm not here to start trouble with you...at least not yet, we have to shoot a promo soon." Cody started before sighing hard and running his hands through his locks of black. His eyes bore hard into the pools of blue that belonged to Ted and then to the eyes of the last McMahon unscathed during this intense battle that Randy had declared himself.

"So what exactly did you come here for Cody?" Vanessa asked coolly with a slight smile, but folded her arms in defense to show she meant business. Ted held an arm across Vanessa and stared at Cody.

"Listen, I honestly came here to wish you luck in not only our match tonight, but against Randy in three weeks. I never went to him with what I had found that day-" Cody started before Ted nodded, acknowledging Cody's words.

"Thanks man...and I know" Ted spoke sincerely as he turned and finished lacing his boots. He understood Cody, but something still wasn't right...

...maybe it could have been the way he spoke, Ted thought to himself. Maybe it was the way he carried himself and he way he has been acting as of the past few weeks, Ted wondered.

Or maybe it could be the way that during the match he purposely feigned an injury, allowing Randy to run to the ring and RKO Ted to the mat, hard, and push him back into her ring allowing Cody to get the win.

Ted had just lost his singles match, all because the viper was faster and more cunning than he was. As Ted watched on, holding his head and leaning on the ropes for support, Randy raised Cody's hand as the victor as both remaining Legacy members retreated up the ramp. It then registered in Ted's mind what had just happened.

Randy was the Viper and he put his name to use...he made the first strike.


	17. The Even Score Card

**Chapter 17: The Even Score Card**

"Babe, so you lost the match because Randy decided to get into your head like most scared competitors do..." Vanessa states while rubbing Ted's shoulder to calm him down from his tirades just a few mere minutes ago. Ted entered the locker room obviously upset that he allowed Randy to get the best of him when he had to remain focused on the task at hand. "Trust me, he will get what's coming to him, you just have to have some faith-"

"'Nessa I know you believe in me and trust me I love every second of it, but you don't count for the WWE Universe. No offense babe, but you can't count since you sign our paychecks while your dad is out" Ted joked minorly. It was evident that the massage was working and bringing him down from that funk he was in. "What if I lose? I'm just going to be another jobber, another failure in the WWE"

"Did I ever tell you the projection sales as of this quarter of WWE?" Vanessa asked with a smile, obviously excited.

"Vanessa you know how I feel about business talk. I hate it especially since I have a degree in it. I'd much rather talk about cars, religion...wrestling maybe even money but figures..? Give me a pillow while we're at it" Ted joked with a smile. Vanessa slightly slapped his shoulder as she made him face her.

"What do you remember about that conversation?" Vanessa asked Ted. Ted stopped and thought for a few moments.

"That Cena was the top earner for the company, no surprise there..." Ted mumbled while Vanessa nodded with a smile. He paused before speaking. "You said about Randy being number four in selling and Kofi being five. You even said DX was number two..."

"And if I remember correctly, I don't think I told you who was the number three money maker and most supported by fans in the WWE Universe that day, did I Ted?" Vanessa added matter-of-factly. Ted squinted his eyes and looked at Vanessa confused. "Well number three has a HUGE match at Survivor Series. He's up for a number one contendership of the WWE title. The number three in the business right now is none other than the son of the Million Dollar Man, or as him and his gorgeous girlfriend like to call him behind his back 'daddy big bucks', Ted DiBiase Jr."

Ted smiled and chuckled "That a mean joke Vanessa" he said before looking at her in the eyes. Her look was solid, full of truth. He smiled wider and laughed. "Seriously?"

"No matter what happens, they still love you out there Teddy and that's all that matters" Vanessa said before leaning down and kiss Ted. As their lips parted she stood and Ted groaned, grabbing her hand and chuckling. Vanessa turned and smiled.

"What's in store for me tonight? Brand new Monday..." Ted stated with puppy dog eyes. "I'm hoping I can get my hands on Cody"

Vanessa shook her head no and smiled "Look in your locker. I left something in there that tell you what you will be doing tonight. Have fun..."

__________________________________________

Randy slowly walked down the ramp, his eyes focused on the current WWE Champion, the man whom beat him for that title and made him put a ban on himself contending for the title, John Cena. Randy had been focused on this match, he was going to put Cena through hell and give him a preview of what can happen if he wins at Survivor Series for number one contendership.

However one thing stood in his way of being the number one contender, his former Legacy brethren and in Randy's eyes the biggest traitor whom he'd ever cross paths with, Ted DiBiase. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the young brooding DiBiase had become stronger and had learned way too much from the leader of Legacy, Randy Orton. If anyone knew his fight style, it'd be Ted and quite honestly it made Randy uneasy.

As Randy entered the ring, jumping down from the turnbuckle he stood on to peer over the crowd, he began to zone out, plotting how he would win this match and show Ted what he's up against. It was until he heard Vanessa's music hit.

"Now...hold on just one moment" Vanessa said into the microphone. Randy slowly turned around and stared at the McMahon whom he hated with every fiber of his being. The young McMahon sensed his hatred and chuckled before speaking once again. "Excuse me, Mike Chioda; your services won't be needed for this match right now. Consider it a way to have the remainder of the night off to tend to your head from the blow you took earlier in the match with The Miz."

Mike nodded and started to climb out of the ring before Randy stopped him and commanded him to stay in the ring before ordering to be handed a microphone by the camera man. Randy grabbed the microphone and began to speak. "Whoa, just because you're a McMahon, doesn't give you the right to change the match. If anything you should lift that ban on me fighting for the title and make this a title match-" Randy started before the crowd booed loudly.

"Yeah...not happening because I AM a McMahon and I have ALL right to change any and everything I choose Orton" Vanessa said into the microphone. "Perfect example, I removed Mike because this match will have a special guest referee"

Vanessa began to undo her suit jacket before Randy spoke once again "You are not the guest referee!" Randy bellowed and Vanessa smiled and looked back up at Randy.

"You're right I'm not..." Vanessa stated before chuckling "...but he is..."

Ted's music while in Legacy hit and he emerged in his blue jeans and referee shirt. Randy's face dropped. Ted smiled and slid into the ring with and evil smirk. Randy and Ted went into a staring contest before Ted signaled for the bell and giving John the upper hand to start the match with him charging at Randy.

The match moved on with Ted calling it down the middle. Randy currently had the advantage after hitting his famous reverse backbreaker on John Cena. Coiled into viper strike position, he geared up ready to RKO John. As John stood and Randy ran, Ted dropped Randy with a drop toe hold and John smiled. John proceeded to pick up Randy and put him in Attitude Adjustment position. After taking the hit, John covered Randy and Ted counted. It was a two count.

Once again the match progressed and Randy had the upper hand. Randy was about to punt John in the skull when Ted came behind Randy and tapped him on the shoulder before jumping up and executing Randy's own finisher on him, the RKO. Ted watched as John pinned Randy and counted.

The match was over and Ted was proud of himself, he had just evened the score card.


	18. The Battle Line Drawn

**Chapter 18: The Battle Line Drawn**

The score was even, one to one between Ted and Randy. With Survivor Series only 6 days away, the two had been warned that they could not touch each other before the match. It was something the two had come to understanding about and loved the relevance of it. It made them want the other more to just shred apart in the ring when the time came on Sunday.

Ted spent his time with Vanessa and training his hardest than he ever thought he'd train. He had been busy with training that he gained 6 pounds in solid muscle. There was no way he was going to allow himself to lose to Randy Orton; he was going to stake his claim in the WWE and if it required taking down his old leader, the man who punted him in the head and lead him the way through most of his WWE career, then so be it he will come out on top.

However across the scene, Randy wasn't focused on Sunday. There was no way he was going to focus on Survivor Series when his former protégé used his own finisher to take him out and cost him his match against the current WWE Champion. The red had taken over his sight for days; Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr was going to pay and it was going to hurt.

The question was how to do it. Would Randy call up Ted's father and convince him to come and see his son fight his last match before he possibly becomes the main man in WWE? Would he lure in his younger brother in training, Brett DiBiase and tell him he'd train him so he can come up and be with his brother quicker? Would he find a way to get Ted by himself and take him out before the match, crushing his little dreams of chasing WWE gold? Would he end it all for poor little Ted and his dreams?

The look on Ted's face would be what he used to call himself at one point in time; his face would be priceless when he would have to sit in the doctor's office backstage and hear him say that he's not medically fit and cleared to fight on Sunday. His world would shatter like glass around him and that little....

.....bitch....

The mere thought bought the red brighter in his vision and an evil smirk on his face. Of course, he thought to himself before walking out of his locker room for his match-up against rising star Kofi Kingston. If it's a war that Ted and Vanessa want, then Randy was going to bring the heavy artillery.

____________________________________________

Ted match against Evan Bourne was a good one, but also a quick one. As Ted's hand was raised as the victor in the match, Randy's music cued. Ted's of blue focused on the man coming down the ramp with a microphone in his hand.

Ted motioned for Randy to 'bring it on' and was waiting for the viper to strike. Instead Randy lifted the microphone to his mouth and began to speak.

"Now, now DiBiase, you know the deal of our contract. We cannot physically come into contact with each other one week before our match-up at Survivor Series" Randy started as the crowd continued to boo him. The smirk on his face grew wider and wider as he paced closer and closer to his opponent.

Suddenly, Randy stopped in his tracks. "However that doesn't mean someone else can't do the dirty work for me..." he bellowed before Ted turned around and saw his former Legacy brethren, Cody Rhodes coming at him full force, tackling him down to the ground.

Randy slid into the ring and hovered over Ted who was doubled over, holding on to his stomach and trying to catch his breath. An evil chuckle rose from Randy's throat and into the microphone. "Is it just me, or does this seems like a really weird case of Déjà vu...Ted?"

Ted slowly began to rise to his feet when Cody tackled him down once more. The injured and battered body of Ted was dragged to the turnbuckle where he was handcuffed. Steel steps were pushed into the ring and Randy turned to the ramp.

"Vanessa...let's try this one more time. I want you out here...NOW or your precious little love, ol' Teddy boy here, will not make it to Sunday" Randy yelled into the microphone.

Ted screamed for Vanessa to not come out to the obvious trap. Screw the title, screw this war, Ted didn't want Vanessa to be harmed. Ted began jerking at the cuffs, hoping it would give way and he'd be able to protect Vanessa.

Ted had it mapped out, take out Cody first, leaving just him and Randy in the ring to help out Vanessa before she gets hurt.

His pleads for Vanessa to not come out was futile and unheard. Vanessa was seen at the top of the ramp, composure better than the last time they had encountered this situation. She stood there, waiting for her to be beckoned down. Slowly Vanessa walked down to the ring and stood outside of it.

Ted began to scream for Vanessa to go back, but before he got his sentence completely out of his mouth, he felt Cody's boot come into contact with his skull, dazing and blurring his vision momentarily.

His vision was screwed. All he could see was figures moving around him, lights shining brightly, but also blurry. The crowd reaction was all he could feed on. They were going frantic. What was happening? Then locks of brown and a touch he could never forget was near. Blinking hard, he tried to make out as much of Vanessa as he could. She was in the ring.

Ted opened his mouth to say run out of the ring, when his vision cleared and came back to him. Suddenly bands gripped the back of Vanessa's head and lifted her to her feet. Ted felt and anger he had never felt before rise in him like vomit. It burned his throat and left a horrible taste in his mouth. Everything seemed to slow down and he watched the scene in slow motion.

Randy hit his vintage reverse backbreaker on Vanessa, causing her to scream in pain. The look of agony sent a pain through Ted's chest, as if his heart was breaking because he couldn't keep his promise to keep her safe.

Ted yelled out to Vanessa, reaching out as far as he could to try and pull Vanessa into his arms. As he reached, Cody began to punch him in the head, making Ted's vision blur momentarily, only to come back to clear vision and the sight of Vanessa being RKOed into the mat, hard.

This was a new low for Randy and a whole new battlefield when it came to Sunday. To Ted, it was no longer about a battle of Legacy vs. McMahon, or even a quest for WWE gold. Now it became a war, a war that Ted WASN'T going to allow himself to lose.


End file.
